Solo por la Orden
by Maria221B
Summary: Hermione se vuelve una animaga para ayudar a la Orden del Fenix y tiene que formar equipo con cierto profesor de pociones. Los fundadores de Hogwarts se ven involucrados y hay nuevos peligros.
1. Transformación

El mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.

Espero que les guste este primer capítulo :) Ya tengo la idea clara de la historia pero no duden en hacer recomendaciones. Gracias y _Allons-y!_

Estaba en su quinto año de Hogwarts y la guerra se avecinaba. Ella estaba en la mira de los mortífagos por ser "sangre sucia" y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, enemigo desde antes de nacer de Voldemort, líder insano de los mortífagos. Sin embargo era una de las mejores brujas que había cruzado Hogwarts en años. La llamaban "la bruja más brillante de su edad", y eso era porque se había esforzado desde el día en que recibió la carta anunciándole que era una bruja y que iría a una de las mejores escuelas de magia: Hogwarts. En la primaria la molestaban por ser una de las más brillantes de su clase, por siempre llevar libros bajo el brazo y ser muy entusiasta en clase. Recordaba el día en que había recibido la carta, el día en que su vida cambio totalmente.

 _Flashback_

 _Era un invierno muy frío y sus padres habían salido a hacer las compras para la semana, ella prefería quedarse en casa leyendo un libro con una taza de chocolate al lado de la chimenea. No le entusiasmaba la idea de salir con ese clima._

 _Estaba tan concentrada leyendo su libro que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta le dio un buen susto haciendo que se caiga de su confortable sofá al piso._

 _No podían ser sus padres –pensó- ellos tenían la llave de la casa_

 _Se puso sus pantuflas y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió vio a una señora mayor con ropas de invierno gruesas de un color esmeralda profundo. Llevaba gafas cuadradas, y su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño apretado._

 _Buenas tardes- dijo- ¿Busca a mis padres?_

 _Así es, me llamo Minerva McGonagall, ¿tú eres Hermione Granger?_

 _Asintió con la cabeza_

 _Mis padres han salido, pero si quiere puede esperarlos, hay galletas – le ofreció a la señora_

 _Muchas gracias señorita Granger_

 _La señora entro a la casa y se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Hermione noto que ella miraba mucho alrededor de la casa, como si le resultara completamente extraño. Aun así le llevo un plato con las galletas caseras de su madre y un vaso de agua. Le agradeció y luego le dijo_

 _Señorita Granger la razón de mi presencia hoy era entregarle esta carta – dijo extendiéndole efectivamente una carta de color amarillento y escrita en tinta esmeralda._

 _Hermione tomo la carta , la abrió y leyó su contenido_

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de Magos)_

 _Querida señorita Granger:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

 _Era una broma, una de mal gusto – pensó_

 _Ahora que ya leyó la carta permítame explicarle_

 _¿Es una broma? – dijo Hermione irritada_

 _No señorita Granger, esta no es una broma. ¿Cuándo te enfadas o te asustas no pasan cosas que no puedes explicar? – le dijo la señora sin molestarse por la interrupción de Hermione_

 _Ella pensó, ciertamente le habían ocurrido varias cosas que no podía explicar y sus padres tampoco. Cuando Sally y sus amigas la acorralaron en el baño de niñas para molestarla se puso muy molesta y de la nada el cabello de Sally se volvió verde y comenzó a gritar diciendo que era un fenómeno y dejo a Hermione totalmente desconcertada. En otra ocasión, un niño se burló de sus dientes torcidos y de la nada le salieron unos enormes y dolorosos granos. Ella supo que eso no era normal pero no se le ocurría que podía ser una bruja o que eso era magia._

 _Sí, me han ocurrido cosas que no tienen explicación, pero no puedo ser una bruja, mis padres no lo son. ¿Usted es una bruja?- dijo Hermione._

 _Si soy una bruja – le contesto dándole una sonrisa – a las personas que no tienen magia les llamamos muggles, hay casos en que los muggles tienen hijos con magia pero incluso nosotros no sabemos cómo llega la magia esos niños– le explico._

 _¿Usted viene de esa escuela?_

 _Así es, yo soy la profesora de Transfiguración, subdirectora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor._

 _¿Trasfiguración quiere decir convertir cosas en otras? ¿Y qué es Gryffindor? – habían tantas preguntas que quería hacer._

 _Veo que tienes mucha curiosidad, todo esto será nuevo para ti, pero no te será difícil adaptarte con lo inteligente que eres. La transfiguración en palabras simples es, como bien dices, trasformar cosas en otras. En Hogwarts existen cuatro casas, y todos los años a los niños de primero se los selecciona en una casa que serán como su familia, estas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin._

 _¿Podría hacer magia por favor?_

 _Mmmmmm está bien – contesto la profesora_

 _La profesora se paró y de pronto se transformó en un gato atigrado_

 _WOW – estaba totalmente sorprendida_

 _La profesora volvió a su forma humana y le preguntó si ella también podría transformarse en gato – siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentía ser un animal._

 _Esta es magia muy avanzada, en Hogwarts te enseñaremos a emplear tu magia, y si estudias mucho y te preparas, estoy segura que lograras grandes cosas – le contesto sonriendo._

 _¿Hermione?_

 _Esa era la voz de su madre, sus padres habían regresado con las compras y había mucho que explicarles. La profesora les explico con paciencia respecto a la magia y de Hogwarts. Ella la llevaría a comprar sus útiles antes de que empiece el curso y la esperaría para tomar el tren el primero de septiembre._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Aún mucho tiempo después de su primer encuentro con la profesora McGonagall, Hermione había quedado fascinada con ser animaga, sabía que era un proceso peligroso y requería de grandes habilidades en trasfiguración. Pero luego de una exhaustiva investigación y preparación, con ayuda y asesoramiento de su jefa de casa, claro, ya estaba lista.

Pronuncio el hechizo y se transformó.


	2. La misión

El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo dos yeyyy :) tal vez esta algo corto pero voy a publicar por día . No duden en comentar porque sus ideas pueden ayudarme con la historia. Saludos donde quiera que estén y... Allons - y! ( nunca me cansare de esta frase :3 )

* * *

Espero que ese viejo tenga una buena excusa para llamarme a estas horas de la noche- pensó Snape mientras recorría los pasillos para llegar a la oficina del director.

Había estado en sus habitaciones sentado frente a la chimenea, bebiendo un vaso de whisky de fuego. Las misiones se habían vuelto más peligrosas y la Orden no tenía los suficientes miembros para hacer frente al ejército del señor Oscuro. Además los objetivos del Lord se habían ampliado, no solo buscaba matar a Potter y quedarse con todo el mundo mágico había algo más, pero él no lo había descubierto aún, lo cual era inusual, el señor Oscuro siempre compartía sus planes con él. Eso no le gustaba, el hecho de que le estaba ocultando ese plan era para alarmarse. No compartía sus planes cuando sabía que nadie más que él podía llevarlo exitosamente a cabo.

Llegó a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña

Torta de fresa – que ridículo – pensó

Severus, hijo, ¿Té? – ofreció el director de pie

No, gracias. Será mejor que me digas que rayos hago aquí a esta hora de la noche – dijo irritado

Toma asiento, Severus – dijo suspirando y sentándose

Imito al director y lo escuchó

Hace unos días capturamos a un grupo de mortífagos y les hicimos beber Veritaserum, obtuvimos información valiosa y a la vez preocupante sobre el plan de Tom.

¿Cómo unos mortífagos de bajo rango pudieron obtener esa información? – exclamó con interés

Al parecer habían espiado a Tom y luego huyeron

Tienen suerte de estar vivos entonces - bufo Snape

Lo preocupante es el plan de Tom, como sabes Severus , Tom siempre consideró Hogwarts como su hogar y tiene cierta fascinación por los fundadores - explico el director

Albus, deja de hablar con rodeos y dime de una buena vez cual es el plan de ese insano - dijo Snape apretando los dientes

Piensa reunir a los descendientes de los fundadores - dijo Albus mirándolo fijamente

Esto se esta poniendo peor - pensó

Tom ha escuchado una nueva profecía y está confiando enteramente en lo que dice, otra vez - continuó

Dimela - le dijo Snape

Albus recitó:

" Cuatro son los que llevan la sangre

del león, serpiente, cuervo y tejón

Reunirlos deberás si quieres el poder alcanzar

La serpiente y el cuervo

Por fin se unirán

El tejón y el león

Los protegerán y pelearan

Pero no te equivoques

Pues tanto el mal como el bien podrían ganar

Solo primero debes llegar

Si el poder sobre el otro quieres alcanzar "

Albus sabes lo que significa, debemos darnos prisa el nos lleva ventaja. Además, ¿Cómo vamos a reunir a los descendientes si el único vivo de Slythetin es el señor Oscuro ? - exclamó Snape preocupado

Tranquilo Severus, he realizado una serie de investigaciones, y, según parece, Tom no es el único heredero de Slythetin

Eso no me lo esperaba - dijo muy sorprendido y luego añadió:

No le va a gustar para nada, el se pavonea de ser el último descendiente de Slythetin

He decidido que encontrar a los herederos y brindarles protección será prioridad ahora - dijo seriamente el anciano mirándolo a través de sus gafas en media luna

Así que vas a dejar de jugar con Potter - dijo amargamente el profesor de pociones

Te equivocas Severus hijo mio, Harry sigue estando involucrado porque el es heredero de Gryffindor

Vaya¿ Por que no me sorprende de Potter? Siempre está metiéndose en todo y después hay que salvarlo de sus estupideces - dijo Snape irritado

¿ Quién es el otro descendiente de Slythetin ? - añadió con curiosidad

Preferiría asegurarme de que es la persona quien creo que es antes de afirmarlo- dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore

Como tu quieras - respondió Snape

Tu misión ,Severus, es encontrar a los herederos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, yo te brindaré toda la información que necesites así como la logística - dijo el director mirando atentamente a profesor de pociones al quien quería como un hijo. Sabia lo que les hacia Tom a sus seguidores, había visto a Severus llegar a los límites del colegio por las noches ensangrentado y al borde del desmayo. Esas noches iba junto a Poppy a recogerlo antes que se desmayara.

Genial - exclamó - ya tengo suficiente con ser agente doble y jugar a la suerte cada vez que me reúno con ese maniático. No soy un elfo doméstico, Albus - terminó

Por ese motivo justamente pensé en un acompañante para tu misión - dijo el anciano con los ojos brillantes como un niño

Yo no nece- no terminó de decir la frase pues alguien estaba tocado la puerta

Ah, justo hablando de esa persona, pase- dijo el director interrumpiendo Snape

Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape - saludo la castaña

Justo a tiempo querida, Severus te presento a tu compañera para esta misión, la señorita Hermione Granger - terminó el anciano más que feliz, lastima que Severus me va a gritar por ponerle compañero y sobretodo la señorita Granger, Merlín dame paciencia- pensó este.

Un compañero solo es un estorbo, en especial Granger - dijo molesto Snape

Profesor le recuerdo que estoy aquí - habló Granger

Severus, la señorita Granger esta calificada para esta misión - lo miro seriamente

Además la profesora McGonagall me ha informado que lograste con exito la tarea que te encarge señorita Granger, felicitaciones

Gracias prodesor Dumbledore - sonrió la castaña

Temo que nuestro querido profesor de pociones no tiene idea de lo que hablamos - sonrió el anciano

Señorita Granger, si fuera tan amable de mostrarnos - añadió

Por supuesto profesor

Granger se paró en el centro de la oficina del director y se trasformo. Donde se encontraba Granger había una gata de pelaje mediano castaño, ojos marrones, esbelta y no muy grande.

Así que eres un gato, espero que no dejes pelo por todo el castillo. Ya tengo suficiente con la pulgosa bola de pelo que Filch llama gato y a su jefa de casa - dijo acidamente

La gata escucho su comentario y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

Que madura Granger - pensó burlonamente

Señorita Granger estoy seguro que a Minerva le habrá fascinado el hecho de que su forma de animaga sea un gato - dijo el director agachándose para acariciarle detrás de las orejas

Granger, vuelva a su forma humana de una vez, esta dejando pelo en los muebles - dijo Snape molesto

Volvió a su forma humana y le dirigió una mirada irritada

Severus, señorita Granger al primer heredero que tienen que encontrar es al de Hufflepuff, hay un niño con un gran poder mágico en los valles de Gales - explicó el director

Helga Hufflepuff era de los valles de Gales - recordó Granger

Así es señorita Granger- el director se dio la vuelta, rebusco en unos cajones y saco una varita.

Cedro, treinta centímetros y medio, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón - dijo Dumbledore

¿De quien es la varita? - pregunto Snape con fastidio

Esta varita fue de Helga Hufflepuff- dijo el director mirándolos seriamente

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Snape y Hermione tenían rostros de asombro a pesar que ellos no pertenecían a Hufflepuff, los objetos de los fundadores siempre causaban ese efecto de asombro entre magos y brujas.

¿Cómo nos va a ayudar la varita? - pregunto Granger rompiendo el silencio.

Verá señorita Granger, la varita reconocerá al legitimo heredero cuando este demuestre las aptitudes que Helga le pedía a sus alumnos: lealtad, honestidad, juego limpio y trabajo duro. Las mismas condiciones se aplican con las varitas de los otros fundadores, de esta forma sabremos si en realidad son los herederos. - explico el director.

Faltan las varitas de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin - dijo Snape

Les brindare toda la información que pueda pero me deben ayudar en la investigación- dijo el director

De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo iremos a buscar al niño? - pregunto Snape cansado

Mañana a primera hora, no podemos perder más tiempo -contesto el director

Esta bien, si ese es el caso creo que tanto la señorita Granger y yo debemos retirarnos - dijo Snape levantándose de su asiento

Buena suerte Severus y señorita Granger

Gracias profesor Dumbledore- contesto la castaña retirándose

Quiero que sepas, Albus, que solo hago esto por la Orden - dijo Snape mirándolo con una de sus clásicas miradas asesinas

Y te lo agradezco, Severus, buenas noches y suerte - respondió tranquilamente el anciano director.

Esos dos hacen una pareja especial, no lo crees, Minerva

¡Rayos! Albus , ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Minerva querida, deberías tener más cuidado con esa cola tuya, Severus casi te la pisa.

¡Quiero ver que se atreva! - exclamo molesta la animaga

Severus y la señorita Granger son un buen equipo, ¿no lo crees? - le pregunto Albus a la profesora

Ahora que lo pienso son un equipo raro, tendremos que esperar - respondió la profesora

Tengo la esperanza de que Severus encuentre alguien de quien apoyarse en los momentos difíciles, ha sufrido mucho tiempo y sobre todo solo.


	3. El Tejón

El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.

Sorry por no publicar hace algún tiempo, estaba full. Pero me di tiempo y terminé el cap

Dejen sus comentarios y no duden en hacer recomendaciones Saludos :D

* * *

Era muy temprano aun pero Hermione ya se había duchado y alistado su maleta. Se había despedido el día anterior de sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron, no podía decirles en qué consistía la misión o quien era su compañero, Dumbledore le había hecho prometer que no lo mencionaría a nadie en especial a Harry o Ron, pues ellos tratarían de seguirla perjudicando la misión y poniéndose en peligro. Sin embargo Harry estaba preocupado por ella y le dio su capa de invisibilidad, en cambio, Ron se lamentaba que no podría pasar sus exámenes sin su ayuda.

Espero que esta misión termine bien – pensó suspirando.

Aún no había desayunado y sentía mucha hambre cuando alguien estaba tocando su puerta, fue a abrir y se encontró con Snape.

Buenos días señorita Granger – dijo el profesor claramente aburrido.

Buenos días profesor, ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó

Salvo su irritante e inminente compañía en la misión – pensó molesto Snape

Señorita Granger el director nos necesita en su oficina, ahora – dijo impaciente.

De acuerdo – respondió Granger. Tomo su maleta y siguió al profesor hacia la oficina del director.

Bombones de chocolate – dijo Snape y entraron a la oficina

Buenos días señorita Granger, Severus – saludo el director

Buenos días director

Buenos días Albus, ahora si tuvieras la amabilidad de decirnos que hacemos aquí sería de gran ayuda – dijo Snape irritado

El director no le respondió a Snape y les entregó a cada uno un sobre grande que sacó de su escritorio

En esos sobres encontraran todo lo que necesitaran: tarjetas de crédito, celulares, documentos de identidad, dinero muggle y mágico. En esta misión son una pareja de esposos jóvenes que están en los valles de Galés de vacaciones – dijo el director con una sonrisa

Casada con Snape – pensó – sería la señora Snape. La idea de estar casada con Snape, aunque fuera falsa le daba escalofríos.

Giro su cabeza para mirar a Snape y este permanecía callado e impasible.

Busco en su sobre y descubrió una bolsa de terciopelo pequeña, la abrió y vio un anillo de oro simple.

¿Tendré que ponerme esto? – pensó

El niño se llama Eric Smith, vive solo con su madre, tiene diez años y va un colegio muggle. El niño es un mago así que ustedes serán los encargados de decirle a él y su madre todo respecto a la magia cuando llegue su carta el día de su decimoprimer cumpleaños, será en cuatro dias. Se quedarán en Galés hasta el cumpleaños del niño – dijo Dumbledore

De acuerdo, ¿Eso es todo? – respondió Snape molesto

No, el niño tiene un poder especial, se darán cuenta cuando lo conozcan personalmente – dijo el director divertido.

Buena suerte señorita Granger, Severus

Gracias director – dijo Granger y salió detrás de Snape

Ambos salieron del castillo y fueron a un punto de aparición para aparecerse Gales.

Granger tome mi brazo y no se suelte. No la buscaré si se pierde durante la aparición – dijo Snape

Hermione tomo el brazo de Snape ignorando el comentario hosco del profesor y sintió como se aparearía en Gales, aterrizaron en los límites de un bosque y cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra se tropezó con las raíces de un árbol cercano, vio que se estaba cayendo y se preparó para el golpe pero este nunca llegó. Sintió los fuertes brazos de su profesor alrededor de su cintura, podía sentir que su corazón se iba a salir. Estaba muy cerca de Snape, su aroma era de hierbas frescas y pociones. Como animaga, una de las secuelas era la agudización de sus sentidos cuando estaba en su forma humana y Snape olía muy bien.

Granger – gruño Snape

Lo siento profesor - dijo la castaña con la cara muy roja alejándose de los brazos de su profesor

Tenemos que ir al pueblo y buscar un hospedaje muggle, deprisa Granger

Si profesor – aun sentía que su cara estaba muy roja

Y pensar que olía extrañamente bien – pensó- ¡Hermione es un profesor! Además estamos aquí por orden de Dumbledore y por el bien del mundo mágico, no es momento de pensar así de un profesor, en especial Snape.

Snape y ella salieron caminando hacia la ciudad, cuando Hermione notó cierto detalle.

Profesor, debemos trasfigurar nuestras ropas en unas muggles

Granger deje de darme órdenes – dijo Snape irritado

Bueno profesor si quiere que los muggles nos miren como unos lunati… - No pudo terminar la frase pues Snape había transfigurado sus habituales túnicas de enseñanza en unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca. Se había quedado con la boca abierta, no era musculoso pero tenía los músculos bien definidos, era delgado y sin toda esa túnica se lo veía más ligero y joven.

Granger no tengo monos en la cara, así que le sugiero que cierre esa boca o va a tragar una mosca – dijo Snape ácidamente

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba furiosamente, transformó sus túnicas escolares en un jean, polo y una casaca delgada. Siguió a Snape hacia el pueblo, era sencillo, rústico y pequeño. Le preguntaron a una señora que pasaba por ahí donde podrían encontrar un restaurante, ambos salieron de Hogwarts antes del desayuno y no habían llevado comida para el camino, y la mujer les indico donde quedaba el más cercano, caminaron un rato hasta que lo encontraron.

El restaurante no estaba muy lleno, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos en una esquina alejada al lado de la ventana. Una mujer regordeta, baja y pelirroja se acercó a ellos para tomar su orden, le recordaba a la señora Weasley.

Veo que ustedes son turistas - les sonrió - Bienvenidos al Elan ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Huevos revueltos, tostadas y jugo de naranja para mí por favor - dijo Hermione

Lo mismo que ella - dijo Snape

Ok, vuelvo pronto con sus pedidos - y se fue

Granger esta comida será rápida y luego buscaremos un hotel lo más cerca al colegio del mocoso para vigilarlo hasta que le entreguemos la carta

De acuerdo profesor - respondió

Estaban frente el uno al otro, había una ligera música de ambiente sonando en el restaurante. Snape parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la ventana.

Aquí están sus desayunos, espero que sean de su agrado - dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa

Gracias - respondió Hermione- ¿Nos podría recomendar algunos hoteles para hospedarnos? - añadió

Claro ¿Me puedo sentar?

Si por su puesto - contesto la castaña

Jaló una silla y se sentó.

El pueblo es pequeño, por lo que no tenemos muchos visitantes, solo hay tres hospedajes: uno frente a la plaza, otro al lado del cementerio y el que está al lado de la librera frente al colegio

Bingo - pensó la castaña

Por cierto mi nombre es Marie Smith - les sonrió

Tanto ella como Snape vieron a la señora un tanto sorprendidos, ciertamente se parecía a Hufflepuff, era regordeta, pelirroja pero tenía los ojos marrones claros y Hufflepuff los tenia azules. Salvo ese detalle era idéntica la fundadora.

Hermione reaccionó y salió de su asombro y se presentó

Es un gusto Marie, soy Hermione Granger y él es… -no sabía si llamar a Snape su esposo o simplemente presentarlo como profesor, aunque lo último sería más difícil de explicar.

Su esposo, Severus Snape – dijo calmadamente el profesor – esta sabelotodo pondrá al descubierto la misión si sigue actuando como idiota – pensó al mismo tiempo.

Awwwwww se los ve tan bien juntos – dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia Granger

La miro con su mirada asesina – A Granger se lo ocurre decir alguna estupidez y en Hogwarts pongo a Gryffindor en número negativos – pensó

Es un tanto serio y hosco…

Listo, Granger es mujer muerta – pensó Snape

Pero está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, puedo confiar en él – concluyó la castaña mirándolo sutilmente con la cara enrojecida.

Snape sintió como algo cálido se extendía por su cuerpo, Granger había dicho lo que ella realmente pensaba sobre él, podía esperar insultos, referencia a vampiros y murciélagos, su cabello grasoso. Pero que alguien diga sin estar bajo Imperio que confiaba en él era extraño. Granger ya no era una niña, lo tenía que reconocer, cuando casi se cae en el bosque pudo sentir las curvas de su esbelta cintura y pudo ver de cerca sus ojos color miel profundos. Además, no solo era bonita, también poseía una inteligencia increíble que no se agotaba ante el nuevo conocimiento. La bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Su generación – pensó – y sus sentimientos fueron en picada.

Soy un profesor que le lleva cerca 20 años, ex mortifago, espía doble y feo – pensó amargamente

Snape seguía en sus pensamientos y no notó que un niño se acercaba a la puerta.

¿Mamá podemos ir ya al parque? – pregunto un niño ansioso

Eric te presento a los Snape, se van a quedar en el pueblo unos días – le dijo su madre muy entusiasmada

Me llamo Eric Smith, es un gusto- sonrió el muchacho

Hola Eric me llamo Hermione y él es Severus – dijo señalando a su profesor

Mucho gusto – miro a Snape y le dijo- Ella se siente igual de confundida que tú, si nunca le dices no sabrás lo que podría suceder.

¡Qué rayos! – Pensó – ¿Este mocoso pudo romper mis barreras mentales?

Disculpen a Eric, le he dicho que no tiene que decirle sus presentimientos a la gente – dijo disculpándose Marie – Ya terminó mi turno así que si te portas bien llegando al parque te compro un helado – le sonrió a su hijo

No te preocupes Marie, no ha hecho nada malo – respondió Hermione aun sorprendida

Bueno ha sido un gusto, despídete Eric – se despidieron y se quedaron en silencio

Ese mocoso…

Creo que es capaz de… sentir los sentimientos de los demás… - dijo Hermione aun sorprendida

Esta misión será… complicada– pensó Snape – Granger tenemos que irnos, dese prisa – dijo

Si profesor – ¿Qué quiso decir Eric con que Snape me diga algo?- pensó

Llegando al hotel hablaremos sobre el plan, tenemos tres días antes del cumpleaños del mocoso para determinar si es el heredero de Hufflepuff, andando.


	4. ¿Amigos?

El mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.

Entré al cole :'( y es mi último año asi que estoy como loca. Muchas gracias a los que comentaron! :3 sigan la historia, pásenla a sus amigos y no duden en escribirme así que aquí les va el nuevo cap ... ;)

* * *

Hacía frío, Snape y ella habían salido del restaurante con rumbo al hotel pero cuando salieron el clima se volvió demasiado frío, no veía nubes de tormenta en el cielo pero estaba segura que se acercaba una tormenta muy fuerte. Lo podía oler.

Profesor necesito cambiarme de ropa - ¿Puede esperar mientras me cambio?

Que sea rápido Granger - respondió Snape

Si profesor

Cuando llegaron a Gales había transfigurado su túnica por la prisa de Snape - Es que tiene que ser tan irritante - pensó haciendo una mueca- pero había empacado ropa para el viaje, solo tenía que usar su varita para ponérsela sin desnudarse lo cual era muy práctico. Vio que a unos metros había un callejón, sería perfecto para que nadie la viera, no tenía que preocuparse por la restricción de magia para los menores de edad, el director había dicho que él se encargaría de eso.

Ya estaba en el callejón, miro por todas partes para asegurarse que no habían muggles y saco su bolso.

Veamos... mmmm

Eligió unas botas de invierno negras, polo, jeans y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Tomo su bolso para salir y encontrarse con Snape cuando sintió una mano que la tomo fuertemente por el brazo y la volvió al callejón.

Hey nena que haces por aquí sola ¿No quieres compañía? - su aliento olía a alcohol y la agarraba muy fuerte que mientras que con la mano libre la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Estaba tan aterrada que no se podía mover

¡SUÉLTELA!

Voltio para ver quién era, ahí a la entrada del callejón estaba Snape, sus ojos le brillaban de ira y furia.

Piérdete idiota, esta es mía - y la acerco para besarle el cuello

No te lo repetiré otra vez imbécil, suéltala o te romperé cada miserable hueso de tu cuerpo.

¿Enserio? - sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se la puso en el cuello - ¿Quién mierda crees que eres para quedarte con este bombón tan delicioso? - dijo y le beso el cuello con fuerza, ella solo lloraba.

Snape no dijo nada y se apareció detrás del tipo y a una velocidad increíble le arrebato la navaja y la tiró lejos, tomo al tipo y lo empujo contra la pared con una fuerza inimaginable

Escucha imbécil, no te volverás a acercar a ella nunca ¿Entendiste?

Le escupió en la cara y el le clavo la rodilla en las costillas, se rompieron y el tipo grito

¿Entendiste?

S-si

Lárgate - le ordenó

Snape lo soltó y el tipo se fue diciendo maldiciones por el callejón

Granger, venga

Hermione estaba llorando - ¡¿Porque no saque mi varita?! - estaba frustrada, con miedo, mucho miedo

Granger, Granger, HERMIONE - ella voltio a mirarlo, estaba tan aterrada que no lo había escuchado - Ya terminó, no te pasará nada, vamos.

Le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo hacia el dándole su calor, reconfortándola. Ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, el profesor más temido de Hogwarts y murciélago de las mazmorras, aquel hombre que solo le ponía un supera las expectativas y no un extraordinario como calificación además de las torturas dentro y fuera del salón de clases desde primer año llamándola "sabelotodo insufrible" o burlándose de sus dientes. Ahora ese profesor la había salvado de un idiota ebrio que quería algo más con ella y la estaba consolando... extrañamente se sentía... bien.

Llegaron al hotel y la recepcionista los recibió amablemente.

¿Ustedes son los Snape?- les pregunto sonriendo

¿Cómo lo sabe? - pregunto Hermione con cierto temor

Pues soy amiga de Marie y ella me conto que una pareja de jóvenes esposos había llegado a la ciudad - respondió con una sonrisa cómplice mirando a Hermione - Tienen suerte, la suite matrimonial que está en el tercer piso está libre.

Hermione sintió como su rostro se enrojecía, esperaba que Snape no lo notara.

Tomaremos esa - dijo con prisa el

Ok, solo firme aquí - Snape firmo rápido - tome su llave y disfrute.

La habitación era hermosa, el piso era alfombrado de color arena, había una cama matrimonial hermosa con sábanas blancas, del balcón colgaban unas flores lilas con un olor maravilloso y tenía una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas, el baño era todo blanco y envés de ducha había un jacuzzi decorado con velas y pétalos de rosas blancas.

Granger quítese la casaca y el polo - dijo Snape

¿Q-que?

Tranquilícense, solo quiero ver que te ha hecho ese idiota, le aseguro que no tiene nada que yo quiera - dijo cortante

Idiota – pensó- la idea de quedarse en sostén delante de su profesor era demasiado vergonzosa

Se quitó la casaca y el polo, podía sentir que sus ojos negros viajaban a través de su torso. Trasfiguró nuevamente sus ropas en sus habituales túnicas de enseñanza y sacó de ellas un frasco y se lo entregó.

Vaya al baño y aplíquese esta crema, luego le daré una poción.

Hermione no dijo nada y fue al baño rápidamente, no quería que el profesor la viera más tiempo en sostén, miró su reflejo y se sorprendió. En los antebrazos tenia moretones negros y grandes, también en la cintura y en el cuello tenía una asquerosa marca de un beso morada. Se aplicó la crema que le había dado Snape en esos sitios y en poco tiempo empezaron a desaparecer.

Granger… - llamo Snape

Ya voy profesor – salió del baño ya con su ropa puesta y vio a Snape con una poción la mano.

Es una poción tranquilizante, bébasela- y le tendió la pequeña botella

Agarro la botella y la bebió hasta el fondo, tenía un sabor horrible, pero cuando la termino sintió una calma y serenidad increíble.

Gracias profesor – dijo en voz baja

De nada – dijo Snape fríamente – mañana hablaremos sobre la misión, ahora vaya a dormir.

De acuerdo – Hermione cambio sus ropas por unas pijamas de algodón blancas suaves, tomo su varita y se transformó en su forma animaga.

¿Granger? – Miró con la gata voltio a mirarlo – Miauuu – le respondió

¿Qué rayos cree que hace? – Le preguntó consternado mientras saltaba a la cama y se acomodaba como un verdadero felino.

Si piensa dormir como gato le sugiero que vaya al piso, no pienso dormir con un gato a mis pies – dijo Snape ácidamente – Granger lo estaba mirando mientras le decía todo eso pero cuando termino de hablar simplemente bajo la cabeza para dormir.

No se queje si la pateo y se cae – dijo Snape con malicia – Granger voltio a mirarlo con una expresión de: _"Quiero ver que se atreva, lo hace y ya verá lo que puedo hacer"_

Vaya a dormir Granger – dijo – Miau – le respondió aun adormitada.

Snape trasfiguró sus ropas en unas pijamas de seda color negro y se metió en la cama teniendo cuidado de no golpear a su alumna dormida a los pies de su cama como una gata. Cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido inmediatamente, solo para empezar con sus pesadillas.

Veía muerte, sangre y una risa llena de locura que atormentaba todos sus sueños. Cada día, veía a cada persona que había tenido que matar, a cada persona torturada por su varita.

Despertó de golpe sudando, con mucho miedo y con su varita en el cuello de Granger. ¿Granger?

¿P-Profesor? – Hermione estaba asustada, unos ruidos la habían despertado y resulto que era Snape gimiendo y moviéndose frenéticamente, estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible. Volvió a su forma humana y trató de despertarlo, cosa que funciono pero ahora tenía su varita en el cuello - eran sus reflejos de espía - pensó –

Granger ni una palabra de esto a nadie, si me entero de rumores sabré que fue usted y me encargare que no apruebe pociones – dijo tan enfadado que le dio escalofríos – dicho esto sacó un frasco mediano de su túnica y se lo bebió de un solo trago, era la poción para dormir sin soñar.

Así que tienen pesadillas… - pensó – Ser el espía de la orden debe tenerlo muy agotado, encima enseña pociones y es jefe de casa en Hogwarts…

Hermione volvió a su forma de animaga y se puso cerca de Snape, este al sentir su calor la tomo con un brazo y la acerco a su pecho.

No, no, no, no, Hermione él es un profesor y estamos aquí para salvar al mundo de Voldemort, tienes que ser profesional – pensó – aunque el necesita ayuda, nunca deja que los demás se enteren de sus problemas y cree que los puede enfrentar solo… necesita contarle a alguien que le ayude, que le de confianza… que lo escuche… un amigo… Al principio se negará, tal vez hasta trate de alejarme tratándome peor … pero el lo necesita, además, se lo debo, no solo por hoy sino también por lo que ha hecho por el mundo mágico tanto tiempo y sin reconocimiento o ayuda…

Ser amiga de Snape… bueno… ¿Por qué no? A ella le gustaban los retos, por algo había aceptado la misión – agacho su cabeza y la acurruco en el pecho de Snape, se sentía tan bien que hasta ronroneaba.

Los rayos de luz de la mañana lo despertaron, aun quería pasar más tiempo en la cama, sintió que algo caliente estaba cerca de su pecho, abrió los ojos y bajo su mirada. Ahí enroscada como un felino estaba Granger plácidamente dormida aun en su forma animaga ronroneando contra su pecho.

Granger- dijo suavemente pero incomodo – Granger, despierte – repitió

Granger despertó lentamente y se desperezó estirando sus patas y sacando sus garras

Cuidado con las garras Granger o se las corto – dijo fastidiado

¡Miauuu! – respondió

Baje de la cama, tenemos que hablar sobre la misión- de un salto Granger estaba sentada en el piso alfombrado pero olvidó su presencia cuando se percató del piso alfombrado empezando a rasguñarlo.

¿Quiere que también le de arena o un ratón de juguete Granger? – dijo ácidamente y Granger le prestó atención a regañadientes.

Nos acercaremos al niño lo más que podamos sin alertar a su madre, amigos o conocidos. Usará su forma de animaga y verá si el niño presenta las características de Hufflepuff, luego me informará y cuando sea su cumpleaños lo comprobaremos con la varita. ¿Entendido?

Granger volvió a su forma humana

Ok profesor, me muero de hambre, bajaré a desayunar

¿Pescado y leche Granger?

Ja, ¿y usted tomará un trago de sangre matutino? ¿Prefiere el tipo A+ o B?

Muy graciosa Granger, solo espero que no se la pase jugando con lana o con otros gatos y haga bien su parte de la misión

Tranquilícese profesor, iré de compras mientras los niños estén en clases estaré ahí en el recreo y durante la salida. Llevaré el celular para que pueda llamarme, ¿Si sabe cómo funciona, verdad?

No soy idiota, Granger

Bueno – tomo su varita y transformó su pijama blanca en un polo y short – bajare a desayunar, ¿viene?

No – respondió

Granger estaba por salir cuando Snape recordó algo

Granger – la castaña voltio a mirarlo – necesita llevar esto- le tendió el anillo de oro – ella tomó el anillo y se lo puso.

Estaré de regreso en la tarde- y se fue.


	5. Gatos

El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro :D

* * *

Termino de desayunar y fue al centro del pueblo para comprar algo de ropa que había visto en los escaparates, sabia que el recreo de Eric era pronto así que encogió sus compras y las guardó en su bolsillo.

Creo que en mi forma animaga llegaré más rápido... - dicho esto miro una calle que estaba desierta y se transformó

Fue corriendo hacia el colegio cuando se topo con otro gato, era gris y tenia ojos celestes.

¿Tú no eres de por aqui, verdad? - le dijo oliéndola

No, mi compañero vino de vacaciones aquí y me trajo con el -mintió

Tu no eres un gato, eres humano y de esa clase que tiene magia - se paseaba a su alrededor observándola de cerca - Puedo sentir tu magia es muy fuerte ¿Sabes?, me llamo Coffe.

Es un gusto, tienes razón soy una bruja, mi nombre es Hermione. ¿Como lo descubriste ? - Hermione sabia que los gatos eran inteligentes, pero este era más observador y sensitivo.

Los animales siempre hemos sentido la magia, sabemos que hay humanos que no la tienen y otros que si. Cuando sentimos la magia un humano podemos sentir también sus intenciones, aura, así podemos saber como son. Por ejemplo, tu magia es pura, reconfortante - movía su cola mientras le explicaba sentado en el pavimento , en cambio la de los otros que estuvieron aquí hace poco es oscura, con malas intenciones, simplemente maligna.

Ella se tenso visiblemente, los pelos de su lomo se le pusieron en punta, su cola se tenso y levanto sus orejas.

¿Pudiste ver sus rostros? - los mortifagos encajaban perfectamente en la descripción de Coffe.

No - puso una mueca pensativa - pero eran dos machos y una hembra, llevaban ropas negras que les tapaban el rostro y su magia los envolvía de manera que los otros humanos no podían verlos , pero los gatos siempre ven - dijo orgulloso - ¿De casualidad tu compañero es alto, viste ropas todas negras y tiene el ceño fruncido?

Si... ¿Como-

Granger - ella escuchó la voz sedosa de Snape detrás suyo y el pelo de su lomo se puso de punta

Que le dije de estar jugando con otros sacos de pulgas, pensé que era una sabelotodo - hizo una mueca irónica

El vio como los gatos se molestaron por lo que había dicho, pero Granger "hablo" un poco con el otro gato gris y se despidió cariñosamente, lo miro y le hizo una mueca que entendió como que la siguiera. Fueron caminando hasta el hotel y entraron a su habitación sin que la recepcionista se diera cuenta pues las mascotas estaban prohibidas.

Snape cerró la puerta

Ahora si Granger, dígame de una buena vez lo que quiere decirme - Granger volvió a su forma humana - Mortifagos - dijo ella -

Su actitud arrogante cambio hacia una de preocupación y seriedad absoluta.

¿Esta segura? - preguntó -

Si, ese gato con quien hablaba los había visto, llegaron con un hechizo desilucionador y con sus túnicas de mortifagos, eran tres: dos hombres y una mujer.

Lucius y los Lestrange - dijo Snape seguro - Granger se paseaba por la habitación muy nerviosa - Vamos, transformese de nuevo Granger

¿Qué? - no lo había escuchado

Que se transforme, a partir de ahora la acompañaré, que Lucius y sus amigos hayan estado aquí no es buena señal, deben saber sobre la profecía, me comunicaré con Albus para que apenas le entreguemos la carta lo llevemos a Hogwarts y pongamos seguridad para su madre.

De acuerdo profesor - Granger volvió a su forma de animaga y lo siguió hasta el colegio.

Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, tendrá que esperar al segundo recreo del mocoso, yo hablaré con la directora, no creo que tarde. - Granger lo miró firmemente a los ojos y pudo oír su voz en su cabeza.

Se ve raro que este hablando con un gato, lo creerán loco y llamarán a la policía muggle, mejor hablamos así.

¿¡Como?! - gritó Snape

Estaba indignado, molesto y avergonzado - sobre todo lo último- El era maestro de oclumancia ¡HABIA ENGAÑADO A VOLDEMORT!, el podía seguir mintiéndole al cara de reptil sádico aún bajo cruciatus. Levantó sus barreras mentales al máximo guardando sus memorias y evitando que pueda oír sus pensamientos salvo lo que el le diga.

¿Dónde rayos aprendió oclumancia Granger? - le pregunto aún molesto pero mentalmente

Vera... encontré un libro y-

Tenia que ser una insufrible sabelotodo - pensó en voz alta - grave error.

Profesor - sonaba como Molly Weasley cuando le gritaba a sus hijos - estamos en esta misión juntos y la tenemos que realizar con éxito por el bien del mundo mágico así que deje de molestarme ¡DE UNA BUENA VEZ !

Snape palideció - y eso que me lo está diciendo mentalmente y no con su forma humana ¡Por Merlín, que carácter tiene esta mujer! - sin embargo su rostro se veía impasible. Granger pareció darse cuenta que le había "gritado" y trató de disculparse.

Y- Yo ... - tartamudeo

Granger me disculpo por haberla tratado de esa forma, no se repetirá - ¿¡DE DONDE RAYOS ME SALIA ESTO! - Váyase - Apenas lo escucho decir que se vaya salió de su vista rápidamente, rompiendo el enlace mental.

¡ESTOY HARTA DE ÉL! ES UN ENGREÍDO, ORGULLOSO, UN MALDITO MURCIÉLAGO GRASIENTO DE LAS MAZMORRAS! - Trepó el muro de la escuela usando los grandes contenedores de basura. Vio que el patio era amplio y habían bancas y mesas alrededor para que los niños coman su refrigerio. El timbre estridente que indicaba el recreo la sacó de sus pensamientos y se puso a buscar desde lo alto, entre la masa de niños que salían, a Eric. Y no le tomó tanto tiempo pues su cabello rubio era distinguible entre todos los niños y niñas.

Como gato, había adquirido todas sus características y habilidades: reflejos, sigilo, flexibilidad, visión nocturna, etc. Esto le había ayudado a superar su terrible miedo a las alturas poco a poco.

Bajó del muro sin que nadie la vea y se quedo en una esquina del patio oculta entre unos arbustos de decoración observando a Eric, el estaba con sus amigos jugando en un lado del patio: una niña de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y sonrisa amigable y un niño de cabello negro, un poco más alto que Eric, pero con una sonrisa más divertida. Al lado contrario del patio estaban los que supuso Hermione que eran los revoltosos del colegio, ellos se acercaron donde estaban Eric y sus amigos en busca de problemas.

Esto no va bien - pensó - mejor me acerco.

Hermione caminó sigilosamente hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

El líder de ese grupo era más alto que los otros niños, mucho más corpulento y hosco.

Aún tengo hambre, ¡niña dame tu almuerzo! - dijo alzando un puño amenazandola

No - respondió la niña firmemente

Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, amenazar a una niña es de cobardes Sam - dijo el niño pelinegro enfadado y cerrando los puños

Déjala en paz - añadido Eric

No, me comeré TÚ almuerzo sino mi papá despedirá al tuyo y se quedará en lla calle - tenia una sonrisa altiva, orgullosa y casi malvada apesar de su corta edad.

Tu padre es un bueno para nada que maltrata a sus empleados y les paga una miseria - le respondio ácidamete la niña

Wow esa niña le respondió al puro estilo de Snape - pensó Hermione

Eres una... - Sam tomó a la niña por el cuello de su blusa queriendola golpear

¡ALTO! - gritó Eric

Sam volteó a mirar a Eric y solto a la chica bruscamente haciendola tropezar pero el pelinegro la sostuvo antes que toque el suelo.

¿Qué quieres tonto? - Sam lo tomó por el cuello

Toma mi almuerzo y déjala - le extendió el brazo entregándole su almuerzo.

Sam lo miró y le arrebato la comida y se fue seguido por otros chicos que estaban con el.

¿Estas bien Belle? - miró a su amiga preocupado

No Eric gracias, Sam es un tonto

¡Un día de estos le voy a dar una buena lección! Atacar a niñas es horrible - Hermione vio como el niño estaba realmente molesto.

Tranquilo Matt - respondió con calma - para eso estamos los amigos, para protegernos entre nosotros - terminó con una gran sonrisa

¡Si! Amigos para siempre, ¿Qué dices Belle? - dijo Sam entusiasmado

Amigos para siempre - respondió la niña abrazando a sus amigos.

Eso era suficiente para Hermione, Eric habia demostrado que siempre le sería leal a sus amigos, tenía un corazón amable y bondadoso al desprenderse de algo para ayudar a un amigo y en clase se esforzaba para alcanzar sus objetivos y ayudar a otros a lograrlos.

Hermione sonrió internamente, sabia que ese niño seria un gran mago. Ella y Snape tendrian que esperar para decirle todo el día de su cumpleaños, solo esperaba que no sea tan difícil de asumir para madre e hijo pues separarse sería difícil, sobretodo que Eric no podría ver a su madre tan seguido como los otros niños pues tiene que estar siempre bajo la protección del castillo y la Orden y su madre no lo puede ir a visitar al castillo pues es muggle.

Solo espero que a Snape se le ocurra algo para que Eric pueda ver más a su madre, hablando de Snape, ¿Dónde está?

Caminó por el patio ahora vacío pues los niños ya habian entrado a clases. Snape había dicho que hablaría con la directora y que no tardaría.

Por fin - pensó

Snape salia de la dirección a paso rápido hacia la puerta de salida que estaba cruzando el patio. Estaba muy en lo profundo de sus pensamientos pues no oia sus maullidos y casi la pisa si no fuera por sus reflejos felinos.

¿Que le pasa a este hombre? - pensó ella confundida

Decidió en seguirlo y vio que iba al hotel, estaba preocupado pero quería aparentar que no era así.

Granger - dijo con su voz impasible cuando llegaron a la esquina. Volvió a mirarla y estableció un enlace mental con ella.

Hubo problemas, se lo diré más detalladamente llegando a la habitación

Eso no es bueno ¿Verdad? - le pregunto

Nos vamos de Gales hoy - dijo Snape aun preocupado

HOLAAA como están? Estuve con muchas tareas y proyectos a pesar que recién inicia el año :(

Muchas gracias a todos los que haan leído esta historia, escriban en los comentarios sus opiniones y sugerencias. Me encanta el café así que al gato le puse asi :3 lo volveran a ver, no se preocupen :) estoy pensando en una nueva historia (sevmione) que incluya un giratiempo, después de vet tanyo Doctor Who algo debí aprender, no será como las otras historias donde llega Mione y se encuentra con Severus joven, admito que esa idea es fantástica pero se me ocurrió otra idea Saludos y GERONIMOOOO!


	6. Problemas

El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K Rowling y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro

Como estan? :) yo por aqui con muchas tareas -_- espero que ustedes no estén con ojeras de panda como yo saludos y gracias a todos lo que comentaron, escríbanme que leeré sus comentarios y Allons-y!

Problemas

Estaba sorprendida, se suponía que tendrían que esperar al cumpleaños de Eric.

Ya estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación cuando Snape decidió hablarle

Granger le mostraré lo que descubrí en el colegio, Albus ya esta informado - la miró y abrió la puerta - pase, tenemos que prepararnos.

Hermione paso a la habitación y cuando Snape cerró la puerta volvió a su forma humana.

¿Qué pasó profesor? - Snape había transformado su camisa y pantalón por sus habituales túnicas de enseñanza negras y largas

Le dije que le mostraré lo que descubrí o ¿es que no escucha Granger? - dijo enfadado - mireme, tengo que recordarle que no se entrometa en mi mente más de lo que le voy a mostrar.

Los ojos castaños claros de Hermione se encontraron con los ojos profundos de su profesor y sintió como el le permitía entrar a su mente enseñándole lo que vio.

Ya estaba en el recuerdo y estaba en la escena donde se va corriendo en dirección al patio del colegio en su forma animaga, Snape entra directo al colegio a través de la puerta principal, lo sigue dentro de la memoria, camina por los pasillos observándolo todo y a la vez en busca de alguien que le lleve hacia la dirección. Camina unos metros más y se choca con una niña en la esquina de un pasillo.

¡Auch! Señor tenga más cuidado eso me dolió - dijo la niña mientras se arreglaba el uniforme que quedó muy desordenado producto del choque

Tenga cuidado usted mocosa, los pasillos no son para correr - le reprendió - ¿Donde esta la directora?

La niña se puso blanca cuando Snape le hizo la pregunta y esto no pasó desapercibido por el.

¿Hay algún problema? - probó diciéndole en un tono lo más calmado posible para no asustarla

No... Si...

Snape se puso en cuclillas quedando a la altura de la niña y la miró a los ojos y sorprendentemente la niña no desvío la mirada que le dirigía Snape.

Puedes contarme lo que esta sucediendo aquí, trataré todo lo posible para ayudar - dijo Snape seguro y con voz amable.

La niña parecía evaluar lo que le había dicho Snape y pareció convencerle pues se acercó más a Snape, alzo la cabeza para asegurarse que el pasillo estaba vacío y casi susurrando le contó.

Se trata de la directora, ella es algo estricta pero se preocupa por nosotros. Hace unas semanas empezó a comportarse raro: ya casi no salia de su oficina, le tenían que llevar la comida, pero como su oficina no tiene baño, cuando salia se la veía muy nerviosa y desarreglada, algunos dicen que se ha vuelto loca. - terminó la niña con tristeza

¿Tus compañeros o tu han visto algo raro? - preguntó con aire preocupado

No... Bueno hay un niño llamado Eric en mi aula que ha tenido malos presentimientos desde que empezó este problema con la directora.

¿Donde esta la oficina? - Snape preguntó

Al final de este pasillo a la izquierda, la puerta dice dirección - la niña

Gracias - Snape siguió el camino que le indicó la niña y llegó a la oficina

Hermione vio como Snape comprobaba los alrededores y la puerta en busca de magia oscura o alguna trampa. Todo estaba limpio así que toco la puerta despacio

¿Buenos días? Directora me llamo Severus Snape soy profesor, deseo hablar con usted

La puerta se entre abrió y desde una ranura vio el rostro demacrado por una mala alimentación y falta de sueño no tendría más de 42 años pero aparentaba más.

Pase - dijo la directora nerviosa mirando por hacia todos lados del pasillo

Hermione vio que el despacho era un desastre: habían bandejas de comida a medio descomponer en el piso, papeles por todos lados, cosas tiradas y todo estaba casi a oscuras sino es por la débil luz que emitía una lámpara.

Siento el desorden ¿Quien es usted y a que ha venido? - la mujer sonaba muy angustiada

Como le dije mi nombre es Severus Snape, soy profesor y-

Profesor Snape lamento decirle que tenemos a la plana docente completa y no habrá vacantes hasta en 1 año - dijo la directora apresuradamente

No vine para pedir una plaza de enseñanza, además de ser maestro soy un mago y se que usted sabe de que hablo pues tiene recortes del Profeta en el suelo y una fotografía mágica en donde aparece usted - Snape tenia razón, habían muchos papeles en el piso pero el color amarillento del Profeta además de sus fotos y palabras móviles eran reconocibles en cualquier parte y la fotografía estaba en el escritorio cubierta parcialmente pero se apreciaba ver a la directora mucho más joven

¿Hogwarts? - pregunto ahora más calmada

Si - Snape la miró detenidamente - ¿Usted es una squib?

Así es, mi madre fue Griffindor y mi padre Ravenclaw, yo fui la que salió sin magia pero me querían de todas formas. - sonrió tristemente

Converse con una de sus alumnas en camino hacia aquí, ¿Por qué está así , esta en problemas? - Snape preguntó

Yo... No... Me harán daño - dijo al borde de las lágrimas

¿Quiénes?

Lo... Los de negro...

¿Mortifagos?

S... Si... Ellos - la mujer temblaba

¿Que le dijeron?

Buscaban a un niño, tenían prisa pero yo no sabía a quien se referían pero ellos seguían creyendo que si - lloraba - me... me torturaron - le enseño a Snape los moretones a Snape: eran grandes y negros, algunos tenían cortes - dijeron que volverían... Y yo no se que hacer

La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, había sufrido en manos de los más sádicos entre los Mortifagos y había sobrevivido

Ella es muy valiente - pensó Hermione

Le ayudaré, ahora vuelvo, pero no salga de aquí, siga actuando como antes para no alertarlos, volveré lo más pronto posible.

¡GRACIAS! OH GRACIAS, GRACIAS - la mujer seguía llorando pero ahora de alegría .

De nada, no olvide lo de no actuar diferente - decía Snape mientras salía

No, gracias, gracias - le seguía diciendo la directora

Hermione salió de la mente de Snape y vio que este la miraba curiosamente

Granger, Albus me ordenó que informemos a los Smith sobre la magia y regresemos con ellos a Hogwarts. También llevaremos a la directora, iremos por aparición - Snape saco una libreta negra mediana y con una pluma comenzó a escribir en ella, espero algo un momento y luego le hablo

Granger tenemos que darnos prisa- convirtió sus túnicas en ropas muggles, pantalón y camisa y fue hacia la puerta - ¿Se va a quedar pegada ahi? Dese prisa

Ah no, a mi me va dejar de molestar - pensó - tengo una idea...

Snape vio como Granger se transformaba en un gato y salía de la habitación con gracia y la cabeza alta

No sea infantil Granger- no le hizo caso- tendrá detención un mes cuando volvamos al colegio - la amenazó pero ni se inmutó - ¿¡Maldita sea, que rayos le sucede!? - pensó Snape

Ambos salieron del hotel hacia la casa de los Smith, Snape se había encargado de devolver la llave del cuarto y firmar algunos papeles que le pedía la recepcionista. Las clases ya habían terminado así que para esa hora encontrarían a madre e hijo en casa. Vivían en una casa pequeña pero con un amplio jardín donde habían diversos tipos de flores y plantas.

Ya llegamos - ella seguía en su forma de animaga- Granger, vuelva a su forma humana - no lo escuchó - Granger vuelva a su forma humana AHORA.

¿Señor Snape?

Snape y Hermione voltearon bruscamente cuando se dieron cuenta que en la entrada de la puerta estaba Marie Smith junto a su hijo listos para salir. Snape habló primero

Señora Smith buenas tardes - la saludo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Señor Snape... ¿Por qué le gritaba a ese gato? - la señora miraba a Snape con intriga

Señora Smith hay algo que tengo que comunicarle y es importante, ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo Snape recobrando la seriedad

Estábamos apunto de salir- miró a su hijo - pero si es importante no hay problema, adelante - dijo invitándole a entrar

Gracias, por cierto, el gato viene conmigo no destrozará nada, esta bien... entrenado - le sonrió al gato burlonamente

Ahora verá - pensó Hermione

Oh... No hay problema, creo que sobró algo de atún de la cena de ayer...

Ambos entraron a la sala y se sentaron en la sala. El interior de la casa era sencillo pero hogareño: los muebles eran de madera las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo pálido, sobre la chimenea había varias fotos de la señora Smith y su hijo y la mesa redonda tenia un pulcro mantel blanco y un florero lleno de flores del jardín

¿Agua? - el niño le ofreció un vaso de agua a Snape

No gracias - le rechazó y este se fue a sentar al lado de su madre en el mueble de enfrente.

Señora Smith su hijo tiene una vacante en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, normalmente esto se le comunica el dia de su décimo primer cumpleaños y lo hace un profesor del colegio a los niños que son de familias muggles o no mágicas esa es una de las razones por las que me encuentro en Gales - Snape miro a la señora y al niño para ver cual era su reacción

¿Me esta diciendo que mi hijo es un brujo? - dijo muy confundida - La magia no existe - dijo segura

Mago - corrigió Snape- la magia si existe, yo soy un mago y enseño en la escuela de magia en la que su hijo tiene una vacante desde que nació ¿ Cuando Eric se enoja o se asusta no han pasado cosas que no puede explicar?

Marie lo pensó, pero de inmediato descartó la idea

Granger muestrele por favor - dijo Snape mirando al gato que estaba sentado en el piso

¿Por qu- la señora Smith iba a preguntarle seguramente porque estaba hablándole a su gato pero se callo de la impresión al ver a Hermione volviendo a su forma humana.

¡Hermione! ¿Cómo es qu- que? - madre e hijo tenían la misma cara de desconcierto y sorpresa, pero por suerte miedo no.

Buenas noches Marie y Eric - le sonrió a ambos - el profesor Snape es un mago y enseña en Hogwarts como bien dice, la magia existe yo misma soy una bruja pero la comunidad mágica se mantiene en secreto por que los muggles buscarian soluciones mágicas a todos sus problemas - explico con paciencia

¿Eres un gato que se transforma en humano o al revés? ¿Puedes hablar con otros gatos? ¿Siempre caen parados? ¿Podrías hablar con mi gato? - preguntó con curiosidad Eric

Jajaja soy humana, me puedo transformar en gato porque soy una animaga - explico Granger - si puedo hablar con otros gatos, casi siempre caemos parados y no tengo problemas con hablar con tu gato - le sonrió

Granger al punto - intervino Snape

¿Por qué le hablas asi? se supone que es tu esposa y te gusta - le dijo a Snape mirándolo con recelo

Este mocoso... - pensó Snape enfurecido pero Granger le respondió

Nosotros- miro a Snape - vinimos con una misión y teniamos que pasar de incognitos, parecer esposos fue una buena tapadera - terminó de decir Hermione algo sonrojada

Hogwarts es uno de los colegios de magia mas antiguos, fue fundado por cuatro grandes magos en el siglo nueve o diez. Los fundadores fueron Gogric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff. Estos fundadores tenian una magia muy especial que se transmite por generaciones, creemos que tu eres el heredero de Helga Hufflepuffw - terminó Snape

¿Osea yo tengo una magia muy poderosa? - dijo el niño nuevamente asombrado

Ay Eric - Marie estaba llorando de la alegria y orgullo - yo sabia que tu eras un niño muy especial y lograrias grandes cosas - lo estaba abrazando fuertemente

Ma-mamá me a-aprietas mucho

Lo siento cariño- lo soltó - pero yo sabía que ibas a ser grande - le estaba agarrando un cachete

Marie - Hermione la miró algo triste- estabamos aquí para saber si estaban bien, en el mundo mágico hay una guerra - vio como Marie se empezó a preocupar - Tranquila, el profesor y yo estamos del bando de los buenos. Hubo una predicción que decia que el bando que junte a los descendientes de los fundadores tendrían un gran poder que destruiría al otro.

Estan en peligro, los malos saben que el niño esta en Gales y ya han venido a buscarlo pero por suerte no lo han encontrado aun, tienen que venir con nosotros, los protegeremos - dijo Snape

¿Es por eso que la directora se ha comportado asi? ¿Fue por ellos?

Asi es, ella vendrá con nosotros también - Snape miro a Marie, estaba con miedo por la noticia - Señora Smith empaque sus cosas y las de su hijo nos iremos hoy. Granger y yo iremos a recoger a la directora y nos encontraremos aquí, ¿Entendido?

Si, Hermione, Severus muchas gracias - iba a llorar

Marie no te preocupes todo saldrá bien - decía Hermione mientras la abrazaba - te protegeremos a ti y a tu hijo con nuestras vidas, no lo dudes - dijo segura llendo con Snape a la puerta para ir por la directora - Volveremos pronto


	7. Culpa

El mundo de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.

Gracias a todos quienes se pasan por mi fanfic y lo leen, dejen comentarios asi podré incluir recomendaciones para la historia que ustedes crean. Lamento demorar en publicar este capítulo pero a los profes les gusta torturarnos en el cole. Saludos y que la inspiración les llegue donde esten. No se olviden... Bow ties are cool :')

¡Severus, señorita Granger!- el director que hace unos segundos estaba abriendo un caramelo de limón en su confortable sillón salió disparado al ver que sus hijos aterrizaron bruscamente con otras dos personas que suponía que eran los Smith. Habia quitado las barreras de aparición en su despacho para Severus y la señorita Granger por si ocurría algún imprevisto que los obligara a regresar a Hogwarts de emergencia, y que lo hayan hecho no traía buenos augurios.

Albus, los Smith como nos lo encargaste ahora me voy – dijo Snape acomodándose sus túnicas rápidamente para salir de ahí.

Pero… Severus, espera ¿Algo sucedió? – el anciano director trato alcanzarlo y lo agarro del hombro pero este se soltó bruscamente.

¡DEJAME SOLO! – el grito de Snape sonó como un látigo, se fue por la puerta cerrándola de un fuerte golpe. El despacho del director quedo en un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban impresionados por la rabia e ira de Snape, pero Hermione y el director que conocían más al profesor de pociones se dieron cuenta que ese grito llevaba más que ira. Fue un grito de impotencia, frustración, tristeza… Sentimientos que el el maestro de pociones y doble espía se había encargado por años de mantenerlos ocultos bajo una máscara gélida ante los ojos de todos. Ahora esa mascara se había agrietado y le permitió ver los que estaban en esa sala sus más íntimos secretos.

El director salió del shock y decidió averiguar que había pasado en la misión que había alterado tanto a Severus. Pero tenía que hacerlo a solas con la señorita Granger, no podía confundir y preocupar más a los Smith. Madre e hijo miraban asombrados los muchos objetos que tenía Dumbledore en su despacho, Eric estaba acariciando a Flakles mientras que este le hacía cosquillas con sus plumas y su madre tomo al sombrero seleccionador pero le dio un gran susto cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos Ustedes deben ser los Smith – le dio la mano a los dos – Soy Albus Dumbledore director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ya deben conocer a la señorita Granger y… al profesor Snape- suspiro- Bueno, Señorita Granger tome- le extendió un trozo de pergamino – aquí está señalada la habitación de los Smith, por favor guíelos hasta ahí y explíqueles cómo funciona el castillo, si se encuentra con algún profesor o alumno dígales que son amigos personales míos y se quedaran indefinidamente en el castillo- se dirigió a los Smith – necesito que la información que conocen sobre el profesor Snape y la señorita Granger quede en extremo secreto, nadie se puede enterar- les dijo seriamente.

-Tranquilo profesor no diremos absolutamente nada, y muchas gracias por esta ayuda a mi y a mi hijo - dijo Marie mirando a su hijo y después al director.

-Muchas gracias, se están volviendo tiempos difíciles pero juntos podemos ganar- miro a Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa alentadora.

-Si profesor – respondió la castaña – Marie, Eric déjenme ayudarlos con sus cosas – con movimiento de varita atrajo a ella las maletas que habían quedado por todo el despacho, las encogió y las metió en su bolsillo. Marie y Eric la miraban asombrados.

-Ah señorita Granger, después de eso necesito hablar con usted aquí mismo.

La castaña lo miro con ojos tristes – De acuerdo profesor - sabía que esa conversación sería difícil… No habían salido heridos de ahí, pero… - se sintió más triste aún - que haya sucedido eso fue muy injusto...

Hermione salió de la oficina del director con los Smith, ellos seguían maravillados por el castillo los comprendía ella tampoco sabia nada sobre la magia pero cuando la profesora MgGonagall llegó con su carta de Hogwarts compro todos los libros que pudo para prepárese pero no salía de su asombro cuando entro por primera vez al castillo, era mejor de lo que describían los libros - sonrió

Bueno este es Hogwarts, fue fundado por cuatro grandes magos y estos fundaron las cutro casas en las que se divide a los alumnos : Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Huffepuff - miro sonriente a Eric y este le devolvio la sonrisa

Hermione ¿como saben en que casa estas? ¿Lo decide el director?

No - sonrió - ahora no te lo puedo decir porque tiene que ser una sorpresa para cuando ingreses a Hogwarts...

Ahhh vamos - la miro con ojitos tristes

Jajaja esa técnica no funcionara conmigo, pero te diré lo que los fundadores buscaban en los alumnos de su casa

Ay Eric... - suspiro su madre

Pero mamá... ¡Vamos Hermione cuenta! - la miraba expectante

Básicamente Gryffindor buscaba valentía y coraje, Ravenclaw sabiduría y mente dispuesta, Hufflepuff justos, leales y perseverantes y Slytherin astucia - terminó

¿Tu en que casa estas? - le pregunto Eric

Gryffindor - contestó, faltaba poco para llegar a la habitación

Wow - Eric estaba muy feliz, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Hay más cosas - le dijo ella- las escaleras cambian de posición, hay fantasmas - vio como puso una cara de temor y su madre también

F-fantasmas - Marie parecía más asustada que Eric

Tranquilos, todos son amigables - los tranquilizó

Ahh esta bien - dijo Marie más tranquila

Bueno llegamos - estaban frente a una puerta de madera mediana, tenia unos tallados decorativos simples pero bonitos

Esta puerta solo se abrirá con una contraseña y el toque de ustedes - Saco su varita - después que haga el hechizo digan una palabra como contraseña y toquen la puerta ¿Ya tienen la palabra?

Marie miro a Eric y este le asintió

Ok - Hermione pronunció el hechizo y le dio la señal a Eric

Coffe - dijo con voz clara y luego el y su madre tocaron la puerta y de ella salió un brillo tenue dorado

Ya pueden pasar - le dijo

Eric dijo la contraseña de nuevo y toco la puerta y esta se abrió

La habitación era grande, el piso de la sala era alfombrado, los sofás eran muy cómodos y de color negro, las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo discreto que combinaba con los muebles, la cocina y el baño eran amplios y habían cuatro habitaciones: dos para Marie y Eric, una de invitados y una sala para que Eric juegue y lea.

Bueno me tengo que ir, en la cocina están todos los alimentos que necesites para cocinar Marie, pero si deseas puedes pedir comida no hay problema

Osea... ¿Solo digo : deseo dos platos de fideos al alfredo con jugo de naranja y pie de limón de postre?¿ Y ya está?

En la mesa de la cocina había aparecido la comida que había pedido Marie

Wow - Eric y su madre estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos

Básicamente es así , no podrán salir amenos de que estén conmigo el profesor Snape- entristecio al recordar lo que había pasado y madre e hijo se dieron cuenta de esto

Hermione - Marie se acerco, le tomo las manos y mirándole a los ojos le habló - no se lo que paso durante la última parte de su misión pero aquí estamos para apoyarlos, somos sus amigos y pueden contar con nosotros. Gracias por protegernos a mi hijo y a mi - le dijo con una gran sonrisa maternal y tranquilizadora .

Hermione- ahora hablaba Eric - el te necesita, esta sufriendo, lo he sentido - puso una cara triste y puso una mano en su corazón- siente que es todo su culpa, siente rabia, dolor, ira, impotencia... Te necesita, el se ha negado la posibilidad de amar y confiar en alguien, en tener verdaderos amigos, por temor de ser otra vez dañado, rechazado...

Y-yo gracias Eric - le sacudió el cabello - gracias Marie - la abrazo fuerte - tengo que ir a hablar con el director - llego a la puerta pero recordó - Creo que su gato se quedo en el despacho del director - trato de sonreir - lo traeré de vuelta

Gracias Hermione - Eric la abrazo y después su madre se les unió

Hermione salió de la nueva habitación de los Smith y fue rumbo a la oficina del director. No iba a ser agradable contarle al director lo que había pasado

Manzanas acarameladas - y la gárgola le abrió paso

Tocó la puerta del director y desde adentro le dio permiso para que pase.

Señorita Granger tome asiento, ¿Desea té? - ofreció

Si profesor gracias - una taza de té caliente llego flotando hasta su regazo

Es profesor Snape me comunico que traerían a una persona más, la directora del colegio muggle, sin embargo no vino con ustedes así que tengo que suponer que ocurrió un inconveniente... - el director la miraba fijamente a través de sus gafas en media luna.

El profesor Snape y yo fuimos a recoger a la directora pero cuando llegamos era muy tarde - ella seguía sin creerlo

Continúe - le dijo el director

Tomo un poco de su té y siguió con el informe

-La directora estaba siendo amenazada por los mortifagos, sabia de quienes se trataban pues era una squib. Ellos buscaban a Eric pero ella no sabia nada, aun así la torturaron y amenazaron . Cuando llegamos a recogerla en su despacho ella estaba muerta. El cadáver tenia signos de haber sido torturado tanto mágica como físicamente - sintió como se deslizaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se la veía tan feliz en el recuerdo del profesor Snape, había estado haciendo sus maletas cuando la atacaron - El director le extendió un pañuelo azul noche con pequeños bordados de estrellas

-Señorita Granger lamento que halla sucedido esto, el profesor Snape me informó que traería una persona más pero no me dijo quien era, sin embargo le di el permiso para que la traiga, es una verdadera lástima. -¿Qué los obligó a aparecer en mi oficina? El que hallan aparecido aquí significaba que estaban en riesgo- la miró

-Terminabamos de revisar el cuerpo cuando escuchamos voces y resultó que los mortifagos aun no se habían ido. El profesor puso un hechizo desilucionador sobre nosotros pero los mortifagos nos escucharon hablar y lanzaron maldiciones en todo el despacho, aparecimos en la casa de los Smith y volvimos a Hogwarts.

-Cuando estábamos en camino para recoger a la directora acordamos que lo mejor sería enviar a la Orden para establecer hechizos desilucionadores sobre la casa de los Smith ponerla en venta o alquiler sería muy evidente.

-Es una buena idea - reconoció el director - los Smith se quedarán en Hogwarts hasta que se termine de implementar su nueva casa de seguridad en Escocia, anterior casa de campo de la profesora MgGonagall que ha cedido amablemente. La ubicación de la casa solo la sabrán ustedes la profesora y yo, seria muy peligroso que alguien más se entere. Señorita Granger quisiera pedirle un favor, ¿Podría hablar con el profesor Snape? - la miro suplicante

Hermione se quedó helada

Seguro me bota de su despacho a cruciatus - pensó - se que pense en ser su amiga, y cuando me salvo de ese tipo sentí algo... No el es mi profesor ¡No puedo pensar así sobre el!

Señorita Granger, el no me va a escuchar, tal vez a usted si - la miró

L-lo haré profesor - ¡Rayos! Se supone que soy Gryffindor y mi coraje al parecer fue a dar un paseo - ya se había tomado todo su té.

¡Perfecto! - el director estaba radiante y de su escritorio saco un puñado de caramelos de limón

¿Desea? - le pregunto ya con uno en la boca

No gracias, creo que iré a las mazmorras para... hablar con el profesor Snape, gracias por el té profesor Dumbledore, por cierto el gato de los Smith se quedó aquí ¿Lo a visto profesor? - le pregunto mientras dejaba la taza de té en el escritorio con un sencillo hechizo no verbal.

¿Es este de casualidad? - levantó a Coffe de su regazo dejándolo en el suelo.

¿Todo este tiempo estuvo ahi y no me di cuenta? - penso sintiéndose ridícula. Coffe salto hacia su regazo pidiendo que le rasquen el lomo. Tomó a Coffe en sus brazos y se paró para irse

Gracias profesor, s-sera mejor que vaya a hablar con el profesor Snape...

Ah, señorita Granger - el director la llamó

Volvió a mirarlo

Gracias, y me puede decir Albus - le dijo sonriente

De nada profesor, que tenga un buen dia - ahora a lidiar con el profesor Snape -

¡MIAUU! - un maullido molesto resonó en el despacho del director

Minerva, ante que- el director trato de hablar pero fue sencillamente cortado por una muy molesta profesora animaga

¡No Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, lo que estas tramando es anti-ético y en contra de las normas del colegio, esos dulces muggles y la vejez te estan sacando de tus cabales! - la profesora estaba increíblemente molesta

Esto es lo que necesita Severus, Minerva, ya lo hablamos - le respondió tranquilo el director

Albus la señorita Granger tiene una larga lista de jóvenes pretendientes aunque ella no este ni enterada, créeme, solo le causas ilusiones a Severus.

Minerva ya lo tengo todo bajo control, además tengo un as bajo la túnica - le dijo mientras comia su sexto caramelo de limón.

Sigo sin estar de acuerdo contigo - dijo Minerva de brazos cruzados

Bueno Minnie - la profesora se sonrojo ante el apodo cariñoso - tenemos a un nuevo descendiente - dijo ahora un poco más serio

La profesora se sorprendió

¿De que casa? - MgGonagall esperaba impaciente a que el profesor terminará de abrir su séptimo caramelo de limón

Este descendiente es de las águilas - silbo y Flakles apareció con algo en las patas, un varita

No puede ser... - la profesora se llevó las manos a la boca de sorpresa - esa es..

Si... maravillosa ¿no lo crees, Minnie? La varita de Rowena Ravenclaw y parece ser que el descendiente esta aquí, en Hogwarts


	8. A mi no me engañas

Holaa :D no escribi en algun tiempo porque se me fue la inspiración y después la encontré leyendo full libros, fanfics, capitulos de Doctor Who XD para los que ven la serie me refiero a los giros inesperados. Pues aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo de solo por la orden, a mi parecer algo corto. No duden en preguntarme cualquier cosa o recomendarme algo. El mundo de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro. Disfruten.

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡Mi Lor- el hombre se retorcia de dolor, sus túnicas finas estaban sucias y llenas de sangre por todas partes. Su Lord lo estaba haciendo pasar un infierno en la tierra.

-No puedes hacer nada bien- Voldemort miraba a su seguidor con desprecio, se paseaba alrededor su cuerpo. Antes pasaba todo un día torturandolo y recién se desmayaba al día siguiente, ahora solo habían pasado cinco horas y ya no podía más.

-Lucius, Lucius, Lucius... - el aludido solo miraba sus pies- ¿Crees que dándome tu mansión, bovedas en Gringotts y a tu mediocre familia a disposición mía, tu amo y señor, podrás ganarte MI reconocimiento? - seguia dondo vueltas alrededor de el.

-¡CRUCIO! - Malfoy cerró su ojos, su cuerpo se tenso preparándose para sufrir la ira de su señor pero el que gritaba no era el, sino la mujer que tenia al lado

-¡AHHHHHH! - Narcissa Malfoy no estaba acostumbrada a los castigos del Lord, lloraba a mares. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes amplios y profundos, la hemorragia estaba tiñendo sus finas túnicas a un rojo escarlata.

-Si el Lord sigue asi la matará... - pensó Lucius

-Y la mataré, Lucius, tal vez más tarde, pero seré clemente por ahora - paro la maldición - Son mediocres, no saben hacer nada bien y sin embargo los necesito para esta misión- dijo lentamente- en el éxito de esta esta nuestro ascenso hacia el poder absoluto- sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban de emoción.

-Mi L-lord- a Malfoy le empezaban a llegar los estragos de los cruciatus, cada vez le venian más ataques de calambres acompañados de dolor y sus heridas aún estaban abiertas - la o-orden de Dumbledore se a enterado del plan, t-tenemos a un i-informante entre nosotros mi Lord- no podia hablar mucho por las costillas rotas que tenia.

-Sabes Lucius- se acercó a el - empiezo a pensar que quieres justificar tu idiotez con un supuesto "informante" dentro de MIS mortifagos, los cuales elijo personalmente y los someto a puebras que demuestren su entera lealtad a mi. ¿ Estas diciendo que soy yo el que se equivoca?

-N-No mi Lord - será mejor que no diga nada- pensó Lucius

-Ya vete y llevate a tu mujer. Ah, me olvidaba: dile a Bella que puede divertirse un rato con los prisioneros pero los necesito vivos.

-S-si mi Lord

Malfoy logró arrastrarse hasta donde estaba su esposa y desapareció con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Esta frente a su puerta, dio un paso y tocó. Nadie respondía. Decidió intentar abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba abierta. Entro con cautela a la habitación, todo estaba ordenado, habían estantes llenos de libros no solo de pociones, los muebles eran madera fina de ébano y las paredes estan pintadas de verde esmeralda - Slytherin - pensó rodando los ojos

El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba y las lenguas de fuego iluminaban la habitación parcialmente.

-70 puntos menos para Gryffindor

Hermione se sobresalto y voltió para encontrarse cara a cara con Snape realmente enfadado.

-Granger, váyase inmediatamente de mis habitaciones

-Profesor- empezó con calma- he venido a hablar sobre lo que pasó en la misión.

-70 puntos menos para Gryffindor y la próxima vez serán 100, Granger, ahora VÁYASE DE UNA BUENA VEZ

-No- ahora me va a escuchar- pensó Hermione- profesor estamos en esta misión juntos, y déjeme decirle que lo que pasó no fue su culpa. Fueron los MORTIFAGOS, y según lo que usted supone podrían ser los Malfoy y Lestrage,fueron ellos quienes torturaron a la directora ELLOS. Usted NO tiene la culpa - terminó

Sus ojos se encontraron con sus ojos negros profundos y vio algo en ellos.

-Gracias- susurro Snape

-¿Snape me acaba de dar las gracias? - pensó. Ella sabía que las serpientes no se caracterizaban por admitir sus errores, eran muy orgullosos.

-A-ah de nada profesor- estaba aún sorprendida.

-Ahora váyase- le dijo menos amenazante

-Si profesor, buenas noches

Salió rápidamente de la habitación de Snape y fue al cuarto piso.

Se aseguró que Filch y la señora Norris no esten cerca y se transformó en su forma de animaga. Se sentía libre, podía escuchar más cosas, oler aromas exquisitos y algunas veces horribles, sus sentidos felinos despertaban a la leona que tenía dentro. Salió al bosque prohibido y se adentro en el; habían criaturas más grandes que ella, sin embargo ella se llevaba bien con la mayoría.

Llego a su claro preferido y se echó a disfrutar la brisa y la luz de la luna que iluminaba la noche de manera especial. Sacaba sus garras y se relajaba arañando la tierra, hasta que se sintió observada.

No le hizo falta buscar mucho, pues en una rama cercana había un fénix.

-¿Fawkes? - maullo sabía que en su forma animaga no tenia barreras en hablar con animales de otras especies.

El fénix salto de la rama y fue volando hacia ella

Rayos- pensó. Se transformó rápidamente y con varita en mano espero al ave.

El fénix dio unos giros y antes de tocar el suelo se transformó en una persona.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! - ¿La habría visto actuar como gato?

-Buenas noches señorita Granger, no le preguntare que hace aqui a estas horas de la noche, pero he realizado un nuevo descubrimiento respecto a la misión de los herederos que no podía esperar en conunicarle- su capa azul con bordados de constelaciones plateadas le daban un aire importante - esperaremos al profesor Snape- puso una cara triste- ¿No se por qué el profesor no acepto que lo traiga volando? Los fenix pueden cargar varias veces su peso, incluso los animagos.

Ambos volvieron sus cabezas hacia el ruido que venia fuera del claro, era Snape.

-Director, señorita Granger... - ambos se miraron y el ambiente se volvió tenso, el director se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió gratamente.

-Severus, ya que estas aquí... - el director sacó de lo profundo de su túnica una varita hermosa.

-Hijos míos, esta es la varita de Rowena Ravenclaw- anuncio con una gran sonrisa

-Wow, es hermosa

-Alguna vez nos dirá como es que consige las varitas tan rápido si es que son reliquias invaluables, Albus- siseo Snape

-Un mago no revela sus secretos - el director les sonrió guiñandoles un ojo- Severus, señorita Granger; creo que el heredero de Ravenclaw esta en Hogwarts, señorita Granger, ¿Podría extender su brazo? Le prometo que no dolerá.

Hermione extendió su brazo y el director puso la varita en su muñeca, pasaron unos minutos y la varita comenzó a liberar gran cantidad de magia: el viento de arremolinaba alrededor del claro y de la varita salian rayos azules que formaban un circulo de magia que giraba y los envolvía.

-Señorita Granger, parece ser que usted es la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw

-Vaya Granger parece ser que tiene el título de sabelotodo oficialmente unas cuantas décadas

Yo... heredera... ¿De Ravenclaw? ¿Ravenclaw? ... Pero yo soy Gryffindor... - la mente del Hermione iba mil por hora, ella NO podia ser la heredera de Ravenclaw, en primer lugar NO era una Ravenclaw, en segundo lugar sus padres eran muggles y habia rastreado por curiosidad a sus ancestros para ver si alguno de ellos eran magos o brujas pero nada.

Hermione no podía pensar más, volvió a su forma de animaga y se fue corriendo hacia el interior del bosque prohibido.

-¡Granger! - pero ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

El director puso su mano en el hombro del profesor de pociones para tranquilizarlo

-Severus ella estará bien, se que estas preocupado asi que no hay problema en que la sigas, solo recuerda que ella se siente muy confundida en estos momentos, seguramente se estará cuestionando ella misma, esta en un conflicto interno, comprendela.

-Albus solo me preocupa que por alguna estupidez suya salga herida o muera y el maniatico al que nos enfrentamos gane... - empezó a caminar pero antes de salir del área del claro voltió su cabeza para hablarle al director por última vez antes de salir a buscar a Granger.

Porque... Hago esto solo por la Orden... - y se adentró en el bosque prohibido.

Pamplinas, solo por la Orden... JA!. Este chico se preocupa por la señorita Granger más allá de la amistad, ponerlos juntos en esta misión fue buena idea- pensó el director- Será mejor que camine, si, la noche esta radiante y tal vez encuentre a Minerva despierta corrigiendo ensayos para contarle, si eso hare. Y se fue rumbo al castillo


	9. the room

Holaaaa lamento mucho la demora :/ pero aqui esta el cap . Si tienen sugerencias, dudas, etc no duden el mandar un review y seguir la historia para que se enteren cuando publique caps, se personalmente que te llega a gustar mucho una historia y después te das cuenta que no esta terminada y cuando ves cuando fue la ultima actualización ... te pones triste y te prometes asegurarte de leer historias completas o de actualización frecuente ... :)

-¿Granger?- Estaba buscando a la sabelotodo de Gryffindor…. Ahora de Ravenclaw- pensó- ¡Granger!- gritó a todo pulmón- ¿Dónde rayos estará?- ¡Si no sale en este momento me encargaré de reprobarla en pociones!- pero la amenaza del profesor no sirvió para nada.

El Bosque prohibido estaba más iluminado por la luna llena, pero eso también resultaba un peligro pues los hombres lobos y otras criaturas, atraídas por el poder de la luna, salían a cazar. _Homenum Revelio máxima –_ susurró

El hechizo indicaba que alguien estaba detrás de un árbol cercano- ¿Granger?- se acercó al árbol lentamente, la encontró de brazos cruzados y con su espalda descansando en el frondoso tronco del árbol. Miraba a la luna con aire confundido, frustrada, triste…

-Profesor…- le saludo, pero seguía mirando a la luna

-Granger, tiene que volver al castillo ahora – le dijo Snape con tono firme pero sin sonar amenazador como habitualmente era.

-¿Y dónde dormiré?- lo miraba a los ojos- ¿Con los Ravenclaw? No me caen mal… pero no es lo mismo- volvió a mirar a la luna.

-Sígame- ordenó

Hermione lo miro con curiosidad. ¿Ahora, que se le ha ocurrido a Snape? – pensó – será mejor seguirlo…

Severus vio como Granger no opuso resistencia alguna como el habría esperado.

-Granger será mejor que use su forma de animaga, los mortifagos usan a sus hijos como informantes. Si uno de ellos nos ven a estas horas de la noche no dudarán en informarlo – ella lo escuchó y casi de inmediato adoptó de un salto la forma de una gata de pelaje castaño y esbelta. Ágilmente seguía sus pasos, esquivando las retorcidas raíces de los árboles o cualquier obstáculo que se topara en frente

Llegaron pronto al castillo, pero antes de entrar tenia que hablar con Granger.

-Escuche bien señorita Granger- la gata se sentó y lo observó- la llevare a un lugar donde podrá aclarar sus dudas- sintió como Granger le pedía permiso para hablar a través de su mente- ¿Qué querrá decirme?- pensaba con desconfianza, protegió todos sus recuerdos y le permitió pasar.

 _-Profesor le agradezco sinceramente su ayuda, enserio lo necesitaba... - miro al piso- no le puedo decir a Ron o a Harry sobre estas misiones, Y-yo no sabía que hacer... Gracias- esto último se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos y luego salió de la mente de su profesor._

Snape se quedó mudo de la sorpresa pero su cara no reflejaba nada, sabía enmascarar bien sus sentimientos y emociones gracias a años de experiencia como espía para la Orden.

Andando- dijo rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

Entraron al castillo y gracias a Merlin no se cruzaron con ningún alumno o con Filch. Snape caminaba con grandes pasos pero silenciosos, ella trataba de seguirlo pero siempre se quedaba atrás, avanzaron por corredores desiertos iluminados únicamente por la luna o por la llama tenue de alguna antorcha.

-Llegamos- anunció el profesor

Ella lo miró interrogante, estaban frente a una pared común y corriente de un pasillo muy descuidado del castillo.

Snape saco su varita y empezó a decir un hechizo

\- _Ostende, sapientia , virtute , fide , et callida_

La pared comenzó a brillar suavemente y luego de unos segundos apareció frente a ellos una puerta antigua, de roble macizo, con el el escudo de Hogwarts tallado finamente sobre la madera.

-¿Piensa pasar Granger? – le dijo con una mueca de sarcasmo

Hermione se armó de valor y entro con paso decidido hacia la misteriosa habitación.

- _Wowww-_ era una sala hermosa. Tenía una chimenea amplia y elegante, toda la habitación estaba iluminada por unas esferas de luz que estaban en el techo, los muebles eran grandes, elegantes y con solo verlos te daban ganas de recostarte a leer un libro o tomar una larga siesta, en la esquina de la habitación había un gran estante de madera tallada con muchos libros antiquísimos. El paraíso.

Hermione retorno a su forma humana y siguió inspeccionando la habitación.

-Esta sala era el lugar donde se reunían los fundadores- _la voz de Snape la asustó, lo había olvidado por completo al entrar en el sala_ \- es muy parecida a la sala de menesteres en cuanto a su naturaleza mágica, puede cambiar de forma según lo requieran sus ocupantes, pero la diferencia está en que solo se puede acceder si se conoce la contraseña y si la sala lo permite.

-¿Cómo sabe de la existencia de esta sala profesor?- preguntó, pero Snape no le respondió solo la miro de manera fría y distante.

-Severus, no tienes que desconfiar de esta adorable muchacha sus intenciones son nobles- la voz era amable, maternal, cálida.

Se asustó un poco pues sabía que en la sala solo estaban Snape y ella pero cuando voltió hacia dónde provenía la voz se topó con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Helga Hufflepuff? – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Excelente deducción, Granger – dijo con sarcasmo el profesor

-Severus – lo reprendió la fundadora con una mirada un tanto severa.

Era el cuadro de Helga Hufflepuff, encima de ella estaba el estardante de su casa: un tejón en fondo amarillo con bordes negros. Y Hufflepuff no era la única, a su lado estaba Rowena Ravenclaw, Gogric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, cada uno con el estardante de su casa sobre sus cabezas, los cuatro los miraban con una sonrisa, incluso Salazar pero de manera más discreta.

-Granger le tengo que recordar que tiene que guardar en secreto la ubicación de este lugar, en especial de sus… amiguitos- dijo con aire despectivo, nunca le cayeron bien ese par: Weasly, una verdura andante y Potter, igual de arrogante y problemático que su padre.

Hermione lo miro con mala cara.

-¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? – Gogric Gryffindor estaba en su cuadro con su famosa espada

-Hermione Granger, señor – respondió

-¡Que educación! – Le sonrió el fundador- no te preocupes me puedes llamar Gogric, veo que perteneces a mi casa.

Su rostro se ensombreció un poco, recordó el motivo por el cual Snape la trajo a este lugar. Era heredera de Ravenclaw pero el Sombrero seleccionador la mandó a Gryffindor…

-Pues… - miro a Snape en señal de ayuda, este rodo los ojos y habló

-La última vez que estuve aquí les comente sobre la misión que tenía en Gales para hallar el heredero de Helga con ayuda de cierta estudiante… - Los fundadores lo miraron ansiosos – lo encontramos, es un niño llamado Eric Smith, sin embargo la misión tuvo una… baja. La directora del colegio donde estudiaba Smith estaba siendo torturada por los Mortifagos mucho antes de que llegáramos- miro a Granger y se encontró con sus ojos marrones – la íbamos a traer, pero… la mataron- cerro su puño con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, por suerte Granger no se dio cuenta de eso.

Hermione vió el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, el fundador se veia muy molesto, el la miró con curioridad.

-Señorita Granger ¿usted que cosas a escuchado sobre mi?- le pregunto

\- Se dice que usted estaba en contra que los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles estudiaran en Hogwarts.

El fundador la miró detenidamente

-Toda esa historia es falsa, yo escribí un libro sobre la descendencia mágica, lamentablemente no llegue a terminarlo y con esa historia incompleta el IDIOTA de mi descendiente pensó que los hijos de muggles y los mestizos son basura - se masajeaba el ceño de la frente, se le veía realmente cansado de eso.

\- Sal tranquilo - ahora hablaba Rowena Rawenclaw - Severus, el director actual y muchas personas valientes evitarán que Tom logre su cometido.

-¡ No te preocupes Sal estamos contigo! - le dijo Gryffindor animoso

\- Gryffindor - movia la cabeza mientras - gracias bola de pelos - le dijo en broma

-De nada salamandra - respondió

\- Gogric, Sal creo que la señorita Granger esta aquí para preguntarnos algo - Rowena Ravenclaw la mira con curiosidad

\- Si, hoy descubrí que soy la heredera de... Ravenclaw - la habitación se quedó en silencio

\- Podrías enseñarme tu muñeca porfavor - Rowena

Hermione se remango la tunica y donde el director le había puesto la varita de la fundadora había una marca en forma de media luna.

La fundadora examino desde su lugar cuidadosamente la marca en la muñeca de Hermione, luego de un momento asintió firmemente.

-Hermione efectivamente eres mi heredera - le sonrió- Tu duda debe ser respecto a ¿Cómo eres mi heredera si el sombrero te envió a la casa de Gogric?

Hermione asintió firmemente

-Yo consideré el vínculo de sangre, efectivamente, pero esa marca solo aparecería en mi verdadero heredero o heredera si demostraba tener verdadera inteligencia y sabiduría, si alguien tiene vínculo de sangre conmigo pero no demuestra con sus actos merecer ser mi heredero o heredera simplemente no adquiere la marca y sus poderes- explicó

-¿Qué poderes?- Hermione se sentía más intrigada aún

\- Tendrás que descubrirlos con tu misma, sería muy fácil decirte

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar a Snape aclarar su garganta para hablar- Rayos olvide completamente que estaba aquí- pensó

-Ya es muy tarde y la señorita Granger ya despejó gran parte sus dudas- Snape sonaba algo irritado

\- Vamos Severus – le decía el propio Salazar Slytherin – deja que se quede un poco más.

Severus se quedó sin poder decir nada, por suerte Ravenclaw lo salvó.

-Sal, Hermione necesita descansar es muy tarde – le dijo

El fundador de las serpientes no dijo nada solo un leve, pero inconfundible, color rojizo coloreó sus mejillas- ¿Qué rayos? – pensó Snape confundido.

-Gracias fundadores por permitirnos hablar con ustedes – Hermione se despidió y los fundadores le aseguraron que podía venir cuando ella quisiera, que estarían a su disposición, Helga Hufflepuff les agradeció por ayudar a sus herederos.

Snape y Hermione acababan de salir de la habitación pero se quedaron frente a la puerta que se desvanecía poco a poco. Después de unos minutos Severus sintió unos brazos que lo envolvían en un abrazo cálido, casi con amor…

Hermione levanto la cabeza, se encontró con los ojos negros sorprendidos de Snape.

-Gracias profesor – se sonrojo al tener tan cerca al profesor de pociones.

Severus ni se movió, estaba sorprendido por el repentino abrazo de su alumna, él no tenía un físico que pusiera a todas las mujeres a sus pies: su nariz aguileña, cabello grasoso, piel pálida no era nada atractivo. Además el aún recordaba a Lily, su cabello rojo como el fuego, su inteligencia… pero mientras más trataba de recordar a Lily los ojos cálidos de Hermione… - ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba Hermione?

Se separaron de golpe al oír los ruidosos pasos acercándose al pasillo donde antes se encontraban en una situación comprometedora, era Filch y por los estridentes maullidos lo acompañaba la señora Norris. Hermione miro a Snape y se despidió de el con un rápido beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo en su forma de animaga hacia el pasillo contrario.

Profesor Snape, oí voces en este pasillo ¿Usted vio algo señor?- Filch estaba exhausto por haber corrido para capturar al supuesto alumno fuera de la cama.

Severus estaba con la mano donde los labios de Hermione lo habían tocado, un ligero color carmesí subió a su rostro pálido.

¿Profesor?

La voz de Filch lo trajo de vuelta

-No había nada en este pasillo Filch

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y dejándose envolver por la oscuridad de los pasillos se dirigió a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras.


	10. Ahora

Hola todo el mundo, antes de que me maten por no publicar tengo que decirles que estoy estudiando para el examen de admisión de la universidad T-T y seguirá siendo asi hasta diciembre TT-TT pero ya tengo un horario fijo asi que la frecuencia de publicación sera más rápida en teoría :D Bueno espero que les guste este cap y no duden en escribirme :)

CAPITULO 10

 **AHORA…**

-¿Hermione estas bien? Te veo rara hoy…

-Estoy bien ¿Porque tendría que estar mal? no significa que yo lo esté…- los tres doblaron una esquina del corredor

-No se Herms, Ron tiene razón te veo algo distraída ¿Ha pasado algo? Estas hablando muy rápido- Harry la miró detenidamente mientras seguían caminando

-Chicos, gracias por preocuparse- se detuvo antes de bajar las escaleras- Estoy perfectamente bien- les dio su sonrisa más convincente

\- Entonces porque llegaste tan tarde ayer a la torre- su amigo pelirrojo estaba confundido y algo molesto- Te estuve esperando en la sala común hasta las dos de la mañana ¡Y tú no llegabas!

-Ronald tú no eres mi padre para decirme que son esas horas que llegar - Se estaba empezando a impacientar, Ron nunca había mostrado interés en lo que ella hacia o no _¿Que había cambiado ahora?_

-Dean Thomas y los demás dicen que estás pasando más tiempo con Snape- dijo con una mueca de asco

-Profesor Snape, Ron – le corrigió

-Incluso te han visto entrar con él a sus habitaciones privadas- Ron se estaba acercando más a ella realmente molesto.

 _¿Así que él está celoso de Snape? Noooooo, que voy a estar yo enamorada del murciélago de las mazmorras, en alguien tan molesto, sarcástico, leal, valiente, inteligente… ¡Rayos!_

-Ron…

-No Hermione ¿porque estás pasando tanto tiempo con Snape? ¿Acaso te gusta ese murciélago lleno de grasa? - Ron la agarró fuertemente de sus brazos.

-¡Hey Ron basta!- Harry trató de alejar a Ron

-Vaya, vaya, vaya

Los tres amigos voltearon hacia donde venía aquella voz burlona, era Draco Malfoy con sus "gorilas" a cada lado: Crable y Goyle

-Miren chicos un triángulo amoroso por la sangre sucia inmunda de Granger- la miró con asco- la zanahoria peleando con el cabeza rajada

Crable y Goyle estaban rojos de la risa y Malfoy tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Discúlpate con Hermione ¡AHORA!- Harry estaba realmente molesto, olvidó a Ron y apuntó directamente a Malfoy con su varita. El Trío de Oro se hallaba en problemas, estaban al borde de una escalera, un paso en falso y …

-Les voy a enseñar cómo se trata a la escoria- Malfoy saco su varita y un rayo naranja salió de su varita

Harry le lanzó un expelliarmus a Draco, desviando por centímetros su maldición, Ron ya con varita en mano atacó a Goyle y lo dejo petrificado en el suelo. Hermione atacó a Malfoy pero Crable interceptó el hechizo cayendo al suelo desmayado

-¡ZORRA DE MIERDA! te voy a enseñar…-Draco alzó su varita- ¡CRUCIO!- gritó

Hermione vio como un rayo de luz la bañaba y luego cayó en un profundo sueño mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Ron y Harry llamándola desesperado.

-¿Hermione?, ¿puedes escucharme linda?- escuchó a lo lejos

Abrió los ojos despacio, la luz le irritaba los ojos, solo pudo distinguir una silueta con una varita en mano -¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó agarrándose la cabeza, sintió una venda que rodeaba su cabeza

-En la enfermería, querida ¿Recuerdas quién soy?- preguntó amablemente la voz

Alzó la vista, sus ojos ya se habían adecuado a la luz del lugar, la enfermería estaba casi vacía, solo había un Hufflepuff con el brazo roto descansando a tres camillas de la suya

-Señora Pomfrey- le miró confusa - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos semanas- la miró con aire triste y preocupado mientras continuaba con su evalución.

De pronto ella sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía dolorosamente en espasmos prolongados de dolor. La medimaga rápidamente trajo un vial que tenía un líquido verde oscuro, le ayudó a beberse la poción completa. Tenía un horrible sabor

-¿Q-que fue eso?- preguntó

-Recibiste la maldición cruciatus, esa maldición deja secuelas muy dolorosas a sus víctimas. Espera aquí un momento tengo que comunicarle al director que ya se encuentra despierta- se fue a su oficina.

-Harry, Ron… - sus amigos seguramente la habían llevado hasta la enfermería, no recordaba nada después de que el hechizo la tomara por sorpresa. La señora Pomfrey regresó.

-Tendrá que quedarse unos días más señorita Granger, órdenes del director querida – le dijo en respuesta a su cara de disgusto

 _¡Genial!- pensó con sarcasmo_

-Señora Pomfrey ¿Puedo saber quién me trajo hasta acá?- le preguntó con curiosidad

-Fue el profesor Snape- tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa- te traía en brazos y estabas sangrando mucho, al parecer te caíste por las escaleras cuando fuiste golpeada por la maldición. Unos segundos más y…- a Hermione le dio escalofríos la idea- Después llegaron sus amigos, los señores Potter y Weasley, tenían varias contusiones y rasguños pero nada grave- le dijo

Hermione le agradeció a la señora Pomfrey por sus cuidados y después la dejó sola para que pudiera descansar. Pero no pudo hacerlo, Snape le había salvado, le debía la vida. La noche anterior lo había abrazado, lo cual es como si abrazaras a un dragón. Al principio ella pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensó pero luego casi parecía que a él le agradaba el abrazo y cuando le dio un rápido beso de despedida en la mejilla pudo ver desde la esquina del pasillo como se llevaba la mano a la mejilla. _¿Qué esto que estoy sintiendo? A mí me gusta Ron- pensó convencida-_ pero esa idea fue perdiendo fuerza mientras pensaba lo cuan diferentes eran. Él era como un hermano para ella, sería lo mismo que salir con Harry- hizo una mueca de disgusto- Pero la actitud de Ron era muy rara, ahora estaba celoso, incluso la había estado esperando, _¿Ronald se había enamorado de ella?_ Los hechos la llevaban a pensar que tal vez sí.

- _Le gusto a Ron – pensó – pero a mí no, por más que trate de convencerme de ello, suspiró derrotada._

Miró al cielo a través de la ventana, ya estaba oscuro y no habían estrellas o luna. Escuchó como la puerta de la enfermería se abría despacio, no había nadie más y la señora Pomfrey seguramente ya estaba dormida. Tal vez eran Harry y Ron con la capa de invisibilidad, ¿Quién más se arriesgaría a verla tan tarde? La cortina que rodeaba su cama se abrió.

-¿Profesor Snape?- lo miró sorprendida. Al parecer el maestro no contaba que ella estaría despierta, se veía ligeramente sorprendido.

-Señorita Granger veo que ha despertado

-Así es señor, muchas gracias por salvarme- le dijo- Señor no… recuerdo nada desde que la maldición me golpeó y… quisiera saber que ocurrió después

-El señor Malfoy la atacó con la maldición cruciatus y el impacto hizo que saliera disparada hacia las escaleras-hizo una pausa- yo la agarre antes de que siguiera cayendo y la traje a la enfermería.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy?

-Está castigado- el silencio se apoderó de la conversación.

De pronto el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a experimentar nuevamente los efectos secundarios del crucio, su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor por los dolorosos espasmos. Snape se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó los espasmos, sabía que Malfoy la había hechizado pero no contaba de que la maldición fuera uno de los imperdonables.

Hermione vio como el profesor sacaba de sus túnicas la misma poción calmante de color verde oscuro que había tomado horas atrás. Sin protestas bebió hasta la última gota hasta que los espasmos desaparecieron.

-Gracias profesor- le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro

-Tome- le extendió otra poción

Ella la identificó sin problemas: poción para dormir sin soñar. Le agradeció y se la tomó y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Hermione se recuperó rápidamente y pronto volvió a sus clases. Había recibido la visita de Ron y Harry casi todos los días, Ron se disculpó por haberla tratado así antes de que Malfoy apareciera y prometió que la defendería de lo que sea. Un poco cursi pero aceptó su disculpa y quedaron en ser amigos como antes, para felicidad de Harry, pues ya no soportaba sus discusiones.

Marie y Eric también la visitaban pero acompañados del director y en la noche. Ellos estaban bien, aun un poco tristes por haber dejado su hogar de manera inesperada pero lo estaban superando. Faltaba poco para las vacaciones del alumnado y ellos podrían recorrer el castillo durante el día sin problemas- Sexto año…- pensó. Había tenido un año bastante duro y sabía que la guerra se avecinaba, muchos morirían… ¿La profecía de Harry llegaría a cruzar caminos con esta nueva profecía? Ya habían encontrado a los herederos de Helga, Rowena y Gogric. Snape le dijo rápidamente que Harry resultó ser el heredero de Gogric. Solo faltaba el heredero de Salazar y ese sería un gran problema, el último heredero de Salazar era el propio Voldemort... pero el director se mostraba tranquilo respecto a eso

-Todo a su momento señorita Granger- le respondió sonriente mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón. Ella le había expresado su preocupación respecto al heredero de Slytherin… pero esa fue su reacción.

La última clase era Pociones, ella se quedaría en Hogwarts para continuar la misión. Giró en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras cuando se encontró con Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué tal Herms? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo

-Todo bien aunque estoy nerviosa por saber cómo me fue en los T.I.M.O.S

-Lo harás muy bien Hermione, mejor que nosotros eso es seguro- dijo Ron riéndose mirando a Harry y este también se reía asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Seguro tendrás todos los exámenes con extraordinarios- bromeó el pelinegro

-Señor Potter- los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo -¿Me pregunto cuanto habrá obtenido usted en mi asignatura? – le sonrió maliciosamente. Levantó la mirada, los alumnos ya estaban formando un pequeño tumulto eso significaría un potencial duelo a muerte entre Slytherins y Gryffindors - Todos entren al salón ¡Ya!

Los estudiantes entraron apenas resonó la orden de Snape, iba a ser una larga clase- pensó el maestro resignado.

-Enserio Hermione, ¡¿Quién, por Merlín, recordaría cada uso de la baba de babosa urcraniana?!

-Ron….

-Porque ella es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación Ron, hay que admitirlo- dijo Harry derrotado

-Pero ¿Por qué no vendrás con nosotros para pasar las vacaciones? Yo… esperaba que vinieras… enserio- Ron agacho la cabeza bastante sonrojado e incómodo.

-Tengo que- los miro: Harry tenía una mirada triste pero no había dicho nada, Ron… seguía enamorado de ella- Chicos me estoy quedando para tomar unos cursos extras con la profesora MgGonagall, estaremos juntos más pronto de lo creen- los tres se abrazaron con fuerza.

Hermione vio como sus dos amigos se subían al carruaje de vuelta a la estación del tren, como se alejaban… El no poder contarles nada de lo que había estado haciendo, la profecía, TODO. ERA… ¡REALMENTE FRUSTRANTE!

-Que conmovedora despedida-

Voltio rápidamente-¡Como odiaba es voz!- pensó

-Profesor Snape ¿Que hace aquí? Pensé que la luz del sol era mortal para su especie, ¿no?- _¿quería burlarse de ella? Ja! Yo también puedo jugar- pensó la_ castaña

-Parece que sin los idiot-

-¡No se atreva a insultar a mis amigos!- Le dijo tan furiosa que casi sonaba como el propio Snape.

-Severus, Señorita Granger que bueno que los encuentro, necesitamos hablar respecto a la misión- los miro un poco más serio.

Ambos caminaron atreves del sendero siguiendo al director, en el camino se encontraron con la profesora MgGonagall pero no tardó mucho y continuaron su camino.

-Grageas de todos los sabores

La gárgola se movió inmediatamente, subieron las escaleras con cierta prisa y al entrar a la oficina del director se encontraron con una sorpresa.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!- la castaña fue hasta donde estaban sus amigos envolviéndose en un gran abrazo por parte del moreno y el pelirrojo

-Que conmovedor, el trio de oro está completo otra vez- sonrió sarcásticamente el maestro de pociones

-Severuus-le reprendió- vamos muchacho un poco de cariño fraternal no te caería mal –bromeó

-Antes le doy puntos a Gryffindor – dijo con una mueca de asco

\- Bueno- el director habló más fuerte para que los tres amigos se concentraran- Señor Potter y Weasley tomen asiento – dijo mientras transfiguraba un par de sillas extras

El Albus Dumbledore se encaminó a su escritorio sentándose, se acomodó y con total calma empezó a hablar

-Profesor Snape, señorita Granger decidí que los señores Potter y Weasley formen parte de la misión

\- Esas tonterías de limón te han dejado sin cerebro Albus, Potter solo nos traerá problemas y Weasley…- hizo una mueca de disgusto

Hermione vio como sus amigos aguantaban gritarle a Snape

-¿Profesor Dumbledore a que misión se refiere? – el ojiverde estaba claramente fastidiado por Snape. Ron lo miraba con rabia

-Verán chicos, al inicio de este año se realizó una profecía por nuestra profesora Sybill Trelawney se la repetiré:

" Cuatro son los que llevan la sangre

del león, serpiente, cuervo y tejón

Reunirlos deberás si quieres el poder alcanzar

La serpiente y el cuervo

Por fin se unirán

El tejón y el león

Los protegerán y pelearan

Pero no te equivoques

Pues tanto el mal como el bien podrían ganar

Solo primero debes llegar

Si el poder sobre el otro quieres alcanzar"

-Lo que conversemos respecto a la misión quedará entre nosotros- el profesor los miro serio, pero siguió hablando- Tom piensa reunir los descendientes de los fundadores, pero nosotros ya encontramos a tres

-¡Los herederos de los fundadores! – Ron y Harry se miraron sorprendidos- ¿Herms tu sabias de todo esto? – Ron la miro resentido

-Ron yo-

-Weasley, ¿Que parte de recién se les incluye a usted y a Potter en esta misión no ha entendido? no le reclame nada a Granger tenía órdenes de permanecer callada-

\- Gracias profesor Snape por aclarar los hechos, actualmente el heredero de Hufflepuff se encuentra en Hogwarts junto a su madre pues aún tiene diez años, su nombre es Eric Smith; también el heredero de Ravenclaw se encuentra en Hogwarts- el director la miró levemente

-Chicos, yo soy la heredera de Ravenclaw – suspiro

-¿¡De Ravenclaw!?- los chicos exclamaron al mismo tiempo

\- D- debe haber un error – Ron la miraba totalmente confundido- T-tu eres una Gryffindor el sombrero no se equivoca- miro al director buscando una explicación

-Weasley, Granger fue mandada a Gryffindor porque su arrogante valentía supero a su- la miro de reojo- insufrible sabelotodismo.

Sus amigos fulminaban con la mirada a Snape y este no se quedaba atrás.

-Bueno, bueno chicos antes de seguir contándoles más necesito comprobar algo. Harry, acércate por favor

Su amigo se paró y se acercó al fino escritorio de madera labrada del director.

-Extiende tu brazo

El director saco de las profundidades de su túnica una varita, parecía muy antigua

-Nada- la voz profunda de Snape resonó por el despacho. Las miradas del profesor de pociones y el director se encontraron, algo preocupante ocurría.

\- Profesores… que ocurre – Hermione mira a Snape y al director

\- Al parecer… Harry no es el descendiente de Gryffindor.


	11. Confia

Hola se que fue mucho tiempo, mi abuelo esta enfermo :( y esta en el hospital, realmente no sentia ganas de escribir y sabia que si escribia algo en ese estado no se lo iban a merecer :) Estoy un poco mejor, mi papá a decidido adoptar una perrita ahora que se permiten mascotas en mi edificio asi que decidir retomar la historia. Saludos y suerte para todos

-¡CONSENTRESE POTTER!-

-Profesor Snape ¡Hago todo lo que puedo!

-25 puntos menos por su insolencia. Su intento de concentración es incluso peor que el de Weasley- estaba rojo de la ira

-Pues el está Hermione usted solo me grita y me dice que soy un fracaso- el moreno lo miro furioso

-Otra vez Potter- el muchacho se revolvía en su silla

\- Legeremens

-PROTEGO

Un rayo de luz lo envolvió el salón donde se encontraban Potter y el y luego el pasado simplemente volvió, su pasado

Pudo ver aquella discusión en su casa de la calle Hilandera donde su padre le rompió la nariz a su madre y el, escondido en una esquina llorando, veía todo el maltrato que su madre soportaba por él, por accidentalmente hacer magia. La escena cambió, se encontraba en Hogwarts más precisamente cerca a la orilla del lago negro leyendo un libro de pociones nivel avanzado recostado en un árbol, su otro yo se vea tranquilo, relajado, algo que él no volvía a gozar desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se a cerco Potter padre con sus amigos y lo pusieron de cabeza, en la escena pronto apareció Lily y fue ahí donde dijo aquella frase que rompería su vínculo con su mejor amiga. Cuanto se arrepentía. Las imágenes empezaban a pasar más rápido, su encuentro con Dumbledore para pedirle protección para los Potter, como protegió a Hermione del ebrio en Gales, cuando fueron a la sala de los fundadores…

Terminaron los recuerdos, Potter estaba en su silla con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, no todos los días puedes ver los recuerdos más íntimos del profesor que te odia.

Snape estaba iracundo, su vida fue ventilada, desnudada, ante Potter.

-Te juro Potter- lo agarraba fuertemente del cuello de la camisa- que si abres tu boca y cuentas lo que has visto no dudaré en hacerte la vida miserable- lo soltó.

Harry veía algo más en la cara de ira de su profesor- vergüenza- todo era confuso para él Snape sabía lo que sentía ser maltratado, pero que lo hagan tus propios padres era… simplemente terrible. El y su madre fueron amigos y al parecer Snape sentía algo más por su madre pero dejaron de ser amigos en Hogwarts, pero los últimos recuerdos eran sobre su mejor amiga y estos transmitían calidez y felicidad no como los otros recuerdos que solo le provocaban ganas de llorar.

-Profesor- se había parado de su silla- no le diré nada a nadie pero-

-¿Qué quiere Potter? Sobornarme – sonrió irónicamente

-No, quiero saber si aún ama a mi madre – podía despedirse de su vida, talvez podría saltar de la ventana, pensó Harry nerviosamente

-No – Harry miro los ojos de Snape, se veía seguro

\- Entonces- le extendió la mano- cuide de Hermione con si vida, ella es como mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, y si le hace sufrir le juro yo también que no me importará que sea mi profesor y le haré la vida miserable.

Snape levantó la ceja como solo él podía hacerlo

-¿Qué esta insinuando Potter, que estoy enamorado de su amiguita sabelotodo?

\- Ella a estado, ¿Cómo decirlo? Diferente, en el buen sentido claro, ella cree que no me he dado cuenta- sonrió- pero es como mi hermana y cosas como esas no pasan desapercibido para un hermano

-¿Y qué cosa podría ser esa, señor Potter?

-Amor, profesor

Snape se quedó helado, ¿si Potter decía la verdad? ¿Granger estaría enamorada de él? ¿Era esto solo una broma elaborada por el trio de oro?

-Ya es tarde Potter, salga de aquí

Se sintió examinado por Potter, aquellos ojos verdes que le recordaban a su amiga de antaño buscaban algo en él. Potter le volvió a extender la mano, dudó un poco, pero al final estrecho la mano de su "enemigo"

-Hermione, ya no puedo más- el pelirrojo se sentó en el piso de la sala de los menesteres

-Está bien Ron, sé que es difícil para ti, Harry también se está esforzando al máximo- la castaña se sentó a su lado

-La debe estar pasando horrible con el murciélago grasiento- hizo una mueca de asco

-¡Ron! Harry necesita aprender oclumancia, todo sería más fácil sin el señor tenebroso hurgándole la cabeza, por suerte el profesor Snape protegió todos recuerdos de Harry relacionados con la misión, sin embargo esas protecciones se vendrán abajo en cualquier momento si Harry no aprende a disciplinar su mente.

Hermione estaba agotada, había entrenado con Ron desde la cena y ya se habían pasado el toque de queda, todo este entrenamiento era orden de Dumbledore con la aprobación y apoyo- a regañadientes- del profesor Snape.

-Hemos realizado un gran avance Ron, hace dos semanas terminabas totalmente agotado en 30 minutos, ahora la sesión se extendió pasado el toque de queda- le dirigió una gran sonrisa a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Gracias Herms- se sonrojo levemente-

-Vamos a la torre, con el nivel de nuestros hechizos desilusionadores nadie nos descubrirá, en especial Filch – el celador estaba más pendiente de alumnos fuera de la cama que nunca.

Antes de salir lanzaron los hechizos, ahora nadie los podría ver, oír, u oler, que se chocaran con algo o alguien los pondría en evidencia pero gracias a entrenar sus reflejos y reacción esa posibilidad ya era mínima.

-Solo me falta acercarme más, casi lo toco, creo que era un perro

-Lo lograras en la próxima sesión, Ron, no te preocupes

Llegaron a la entrada de la torre

-Pasen, pasen pero no hagan ruido que todos están durmiendo – la Dama Gorda sabía que el Trío de Oro tenían permiso del director para llegar a semejantes horas de la noche.

Hermione y Ron retiraron los hechizos desilusionadores al llegar a la sala verificando que nadie esté ahí haciendo tareas o algo, el retrato se abrió nuevamente y los amigos saltaron hacia unos sillones y cogieron unos libros abriéndolos en cualquier página para disimular estudio.

-¿Chicos?

-¡Harry! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo- Nos diste un gran susto – Hermione respiraba agitada por la adrenalina

-¿Cómo te fue con el vampiro?- Ron agradecía infinitamente que Dumbledore lo pusiera con Hermione para los entrenamientos.

-Todo bien- respondió el moreno alzando los hombros.

La cara del pelirrojo se era un poema…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como lo oyes Ron no fue nada malo ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

-Muy bien creo que Ron logrará el objetivo en la próxima sesión- sonrió ampliamente

-Eso es genial- Harry sabía que ese era un gran logro para su amigo, en especial porque era una materia difícil para él.

-Bueno, ya es tarde creo que debemos ir a dormir

-Sí, mañana hay pociones dobles con las serpientes – Murmuro ya con sueño el pelirrojo- me adelanto a los dormitorios Harry, hasta mañana Herms

-Si, yo también me voy a dormir hasta mañanas chicos- la castaña dio un para de pasos en dirección a su dormitorio cuando sintió que una mano la detenía

-Espera Herms, tengo que decirte algo – susurro Harry

La castaña asintió algo confundida

-Quiero decirte que siempre puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea- Harry la miro directamente a los ojos- eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y estoy seguro que Ron también piensa y siente lo mismo.

-Harry tú también eres mi hermano junto con Ron los quiero muchísimo, te aseguro que venceremos a Voldemort y podremos vivir tranquilos sin que ningún maniático desquiciado intente arruinar el mundo en el que vivimos- las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

Los amigos se abrazaron fuertemente afirmando los profundos lazos afectivos que compartían, a ambos se le deslizaban lágrimas de los ojos. Al separarse limpiaron sus lágrimas y sonrieron realmente felices.

-Harry yo también tengo que decirte algo, es complicado- estaba hecha un manojo de nervios- sé que talvez no te vaya a gustar pero yo tampoco se cómo sucedió exactamente, es decir-

-Respira profundo y exhala

Hermione siguió sus consejos

-Me enamore de Snape – soltó de golpe

Los alumnos de todas las casas se dirigían al Gran comedor para el almuerzo, algunos ya se encontraban ahí aprovechando el tranquilo ambiente antes de que se convirtiera en un bullicio.

-Harry tienes que ayudarme a decírselo a Ron- la castaña estaba realmente preocupada, ni siquiera termino su tarta de mermelada de cereza- su favorita.

-Será mejor decírselo cuando termine el entrenamiento, ya sabes para que no afecte en nada. Yo te ayudaré a decírselo no te preocupes – le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Harry, enserio

Los profesores comenzaron a llegar, uno a uno se sentaban en sus respectivos sitios, el aún no aparecía.

-Ya no tengo hambre- miro con desgano su tarta y la mitad de su almuezo que no había comido- iré a pasear por los jardines.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado – la miro Harry con preocupación

-Si papá- bromeo la castaña – dile a Ron que puede guiarse de mis apuntes, debe estar con un hambre feroz pero tiene que terminar el ensayo de Pociones.

-Cuídate- le volvió a decir Harry mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Ya afuera miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, totalmente vacío, así que adopto su forma felina para ir a los jardines a pasear. El hielo ya estaba en su mayoría derretido y daba paso a las flores el verdor característico de los jardines de Hogwarts. Seguía caminando cuando un ave comenzó a seguirla, ella cautelosamente seguía su caminata pero alerta a cualquier movimiento del ave, de pronto esa ave se lanzó en picada directamente hacia ella.

-¡RAYOS!- corría a toda velocidad de vuelta a Hogwarts, ya casi había llegado al Bosque Prohibido cuando se percató de que la seguían desde lo alto.

-No voy a llegar, por favor que aparezca alguien – seguía corriendo pero el ave casi la alcanzaba miro atrás rápidamente y vio como las garras extendidas del depredador estaban desesperadamente apresarla.

- _Petrifucus totalus_

Todo acabo, volvió a su forma humana y vio que estaba hecha un desastre: todo su cuerpo estaba sudando, te dolía demasiado las piernas y brazos por la carrera y tenía vario rasguños como moretones.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? - Esa voz… -peso la castaña con los ojos totalmente abierto y con un creciente rubor en su rostro

Efectivamente, ahí estaba su profesor de pociones mirándola con aire… ¿Preocupado?

-Profesor gracias enserio- intento pararse pero sus piernas estaban entumecidas, por suerte los rápidos reflejos de Snape la atraparon en el acto.

-Señorita Granger tendré que llevarla a la enfermería- maldita ave… pensó el profesor

-Espere, quiero decirle algo profesor- Hermione había juntado cada gota de valentía que podía, era ahora o nunca.

-Tendrá que esperar, tengo que llevarla a la enfermería- ¿será acaso que ella…? No. Imposible, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

-Quiero decirle que lo amo

Snape de congelo, empalideció, sintió como su cuerpo sudaba del nerviosismo, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora como si fuera a salirse. Recordó esos momentos adolecentes en los que él había experimentado cosas parecidas, pero esto era único. ¿Esto sería amor?

-Si profesor, la insufrible sabelotodo está enamorada de usted- estaba llorando- y sé que nunca más querrá dirigirme la palabra pero-

Hermione no pudo terminar lo que quería decirle pues los labios de quien creía no ser correspondida estaban posados en los suyos.


	12. Vengo en paz

Hola a todos muchisimas gracias por los comentarios,por leer esta historia :) No duden en escribirme en los comentarios y si pueden recomiendenme sus historias favoritas de Sevmione ;) Saludos a todos y ... Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

 _El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a JK y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro_

¡Maldita sea¡ - Había estado volando por horas con el estómago vacío y las corrientes de aire no la habían apoyado en nada. Ni conejos, ni ratones, ni siquiera alguna villa o casa, nada. Y cuando los vientos recién se calmaron y pudo llegar a una especie de castillo vio desde lo alto un gato. Sus instintos tomaron el control- necesitaba aprender cómo controlarlo- siguió desde lo alto a su presa y se abalanzo en picada a una velocidad increíble, el gato empezó a correr hacia el bosque- no te escaparas- extendió sus garras afiladas estaba cerca y ya podía imaginar su estómago llenarse con una buena comida cuando sintió que no podía moverse: las alas no le respondían, tampoco sus patas o cabeza. Ya en el suelo vio cómo su presa se transformaba en una chica de cabello castaño más o menos de su edad.

-Mierda- era una animaga como ella ¡Casi se comía a una animaga! Su estómago se revolvió con solo pensarlo. Desde el piso pudo ver como la chica toda magullada se acercaba a un hombre alto se aspecto serio y molesto-seguro el me petrifico, vaya puntería para darle a un halcón en plena picada-pensó .Ella intenta caminar hacia el pero tropieza, el hombre la sujeta y ella le dice algo- debió ser algo sorprendente pues la cara del hombre es un poema- la chica empieza a llorar- No llores- pensó- Se sentía culpable, casi se la come y ella parecía ser una chica amable y todo por sus estúpidos instintos emplumados- No paso mucho cuando el hombre se acercó a los labios de la chica y la beso.

Ambos se separaron a regañadientes pues se habían quedado sin aire. Hermione estaba totalmente roja y Severus no era la excepción, el normalmente pálido como un vampiro profesor de pociones estaba ruborizado.

-Creo… que tenemos muchas cosas que… hablar

Hermione asintió luego voltio a ver a su atacante. Era un águila calva, su padre disfrutaba de la observación de aves durante las vacaciones y había comprado un libro sobre ellas. Trato de acercarse al ave pero Severus se lo impidió tomándole el brazo con suavidad.

-Podría ser peligroso

-Estaré bien – lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió- además tu estarás conmigo

Hermione le tomo la mano y lo llevo al lado del ave que estaba inmóvil en la tierra. Había algo que no encajaba en el animal, podía sentir magia en él.

-Profesor-

-Severus, puedes llamarme Severus mientras estamos solos-

Ella le sonrió

-Esa ave tiene un núcleo mágico es un animago sea mejor que la despetrifique

Snape se puso de cuclillas y le hablo al ave

-No sé quién rayos serás pero si se te ocurre escapar te desplumare y te usare para mis pociones- le dijo en un tono que haría llorar a un hombre adulto.

Hermione despetrifico al ave y esta se paró rápidamente extendiendo sus alas adoloridas por tan incómoda posición y luego de unos segundos volvió a su forma humana. La chica era de su edad su piel era blanca, tenía el cabello negro azabache pero con un mechón rojo escarlata que resaltaba notablemente, vestía unos jeans azules, unas botas negras y un polo gris.

-Hola vengo en son de paz- dijo la chica haciendo una v con su mano y una sonrisa nerviosa- Miro a Hermione y recordó la persecución- Hey lamento mucho lo que paso hace un rato, enserio, vengo desde muy lejos y la verdad es que no he comido nada y bueno… aún estoy en eso de controlar ese maldito y obstinado lado emplumado que tengo.

-No te preocupes solo fueron unos rasguños y un gran susto – se rio – Me llamo Hermione Granger y él es – se ruborizo – el profesor Snape

-Así que él es tu profesor- le miro pícaramente- te guardaré el secreto no te preocupes, te lo debo. Soy Amy Castell.

-¿Señorita Castell sabe dónde se encuentra?- Severus sentía que esa chica era una rebelde y problemática.

-Pues… -miro alrededor tratando de ubicarse cuando sus ojos se posaron en el castillo- Vaya creo que esta fue una misión cumplida-Amy vio las caras interrogantes del profe y de Herms- si, era costumbre de ella ponerle sobrenombres a quienes conocía- así que decidió contarles que hacia ahí. Sentía que podía confiar en ellos, era raro viniendo de ella pero sería bueno seguir a sus instintos.

-Verán hace algún tiempo sentí como una fuerza… era algo que me "jalaba" hacia alguna parte, así que decidí seguirla y al parecer este era el lugar pues ya no siento esa desesperada necesitad de ir a alguna parte. Soy de Estados Unidos, Colorado, irónicamente, ya saben el águila, su logo muggle, bueno mi padre es un mago, se dedica a estudiar la historia de la magia, era profesor pero lo dejo para investigar y viajar. Le conté sobre este extraño sentimiento que tenía y a regañadientes me dejo emprender este viaje y… por cierto ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy segura que es Inglaterra pero…

-Estas en Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería - Snape ya estaba cansado de tanto parloteo- Será mejor que la lleve con Albus- Señorita Castell tendré que llevarla con el director del colegio, usted ha transgredido el terreno privado de una institución educativa atacando a una de sus alumnas, así como estoy seguro que no está en el registro de animagos, está usted en varios problemas- le sonrió triunfante

\- Usted gana- dijo con aire triste

-Señorita Granger será mejor que venga para explicarle al director lo ocurrido

-Si profesor – la castaña trato de mantener la compostura pero fallo rotundamente cuando su sonrojadas mejillas la traicionaron.

Severus iba primero y las jóvenes lo seguían no muy alejadas de él. Congeniaron bastante rápido, la chica vivía en un pueblo muggle en Norteamérica así que ella le estaba poniendo al día a Hermione sobre avances tecnológicos muggles , hablaron de ropa, libros, sorprendentemente la chica en ese aspecto era casi como Hermione, conocía tanto de libros e historia muggle como mágica- Todo es gracias a la biblioteca de papá- contesto cuando Hermione le pregunto cómo conocía tanto a pesar de recibir educación en casa

Las condujo por unos pasajes ocultos que usaba normalmente cuando tenía misiones con los idiotas de cara de reptil, como lo odiaba.

\- Malvaviscos asados

-Severus, pasa, pasa – el director vio como entraban ambas chicas – veo que tenemos invitadas – conjuró otra silla para Amy.

-Soy el director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Albus Dumbledore – le tendió la mano a la pelinegra

-Un gusto, me llamo Amy Castell – vio que el profe con cara "los odio a todos" iba a decirle al director todo lo ocurrido pero desde su punto de vista y eso no sería bueno considerando que casi se almuerza a la chica que ama- y antes de que le digan cualquier cosa, quisiera explicarle lo que paso

El director la miro detenidamente

-Sera mejor que tomemos asiento, supongo que será una conversación algo larga ¿Qué les parece un te?

Amy le conto todo al director, incluso como había llegado a ser animaga: ella había estado en un mirador en el Gran Cañón de Colorado cuando se tropezó y cayó al vació, fue ahí donde se transformó en un águila y se salvó de una muerte segura.

-Vivo con mi padre, mi madre murió cuando era pequeña ella era de Inglaterra

-¿Recuerda de exactamente de dónde? –le preguntó el director

-Creo que… el valle de Gogric… si creo que ese era el nombre del valle

-Señorita Castell acérquese porfavor- el director saco una varita de aspecto antiguo

Oh no eso seguramente era la varita de un fundador- Hermione ato cabos inmediatamente- Su madre era del valle de Gogric, aventurera, valiente, necesidad de estar en Hogwarts. Todo eso la guiaba a una sola cosa: Amy era la heredera de Gogric Gryffindor

Luces doradas y rojizas envolvían todo el despacho


	13. descubierto

Hola lamento no haber publicado en un buen tiempo :( pero sin más preámbulos les traigo este cap

-Pues vaya suerte que tenemos ahora solo nos falta al heredero de Slytherin- sonrió el director

-Espere ¿Qué fue todo eso: las luces, la magia por todas partes…?

Albus le dirigió una mirada Severus para que le diga todo a la chica, a regañadientes el profesor se paró de su asiento para comenzar la explicación.

-Señorita Castell supongo que está enterada de la situación por la que está pasando el mundo mágico del Reino Unido

-La verdad es que solo se que un mago oscuro que fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo ha regresado

Snape miro sorprendido al director mientras el miraba con curiosidad a la muchacha

-¿Cómo es que está enterada sobre eso, si la prensa local se ha esmerado tanto de encubrir lo que está pasando?

-Bueno mi padre no me quería dejar venir aquí por esa razón, el me conto que hace algún tiempo surgió un mago oscuro que seguía básicamente el mismo principio que los nazis: supremacía de la raza.

El director miraba a Amy si entender, Severus parecía igual de perdido que el director

-Los nazis fueron un grupo muggles que seguían la supremacía de la raza aria, realmente tonta en mi opinión, y para lograrlo comenzaron a exterminar a cualquiera que fuera diferente a ellos. Fue horrible, masacraban a todos sin importarles que fueran niños, ancianos o mujeres.

-Vaya… ¿y en que años ocurrió eso? Señorita Granger

-Esa es una pregunta difícil director-sonrió e intento recordar- creo que de 1939 a 1945- la castaña miro a Amy para ver si estaba en lo cierto

-Vaya Herms eres toda una sabelotododo, sin ofender claro

-Si, ya me lo han dicho- sonrió mirando de reojo a su profesor de pociones.

Dumbledore miraba divertido a sus protegidos- ¡Ah, el amor!-pensó

-Señorita Castell las clases apenas han comenzado si decide quedarse el profesor Snape la acompañara a comprar su lista de útiles.

-Claro que me voy a quedar profesor, cuente conmigo

-Excelente, realizaremos su ceremonia de selección antes de empezar la cena, que es- saco un reloj de bolsillo plateado con varias manecillas girando a diferentes velocidades – dentro de diez minutos, el tiempo si que pasa volando será mejor que vayamos bajando al comedor.

Las muchachas se adelantaron al gran comedor, mientras bajaban las escaleras Hermione le explicaba a Amy todo sobre Hogwarts, sus amigos, y a pedido de ella sobre Snape…

-¿Cómo así te enamoraste de el? No te ofendas pero parece que siempre anda molesto, bueno tal vez sea asi conmigo por lo que paso…

-No, desde que lo conozco siempre fue así pero todo empezó cuando fuimos a una misión juntos, el me rescato de un tipo ebrio que quería algo más conmigo, fue horrible Amy y no sé que rayos me pasó para sacar mi varita o golpearlo. El parece frio, sarcástico, molesto solo porque ha tenido que pasar por situaciones realmente tristes y difíciles solo.

-Todos tenemos una máscara y nos la ponemos para ocultar nuestras heridas, en vez de dejarnos ver cómo somos por miedo al rechazo ,créeme Herms se cómo se siente, de pequeña solía hacer tonterías temerarias solo para que todos me consideraran genial y valiente, cuando lo que pasaba era que me sentía sola-sonrió melancólicamente

-No te preocupes, nunca estarás sola de nuevo- le sonrió- Mis mejores amigos son Harry y Ron también saben de la misión, te los presentare después de tu selección- ambas ya se encontraban en la puerta del comedor- Suerte- le dijo la castaña mientras entraba.

Amy se tenía que quedar en la puerta para esperar al profesor Snape, ella tenía que entrar con él cuando la llamen.

-Castell- era el profesor Snape- tengo de hablar con usted

\- ¿De qué se trata profesor?

-Lo que vio en los jardines no saldrá de su pico o sino…

Amy lo interrumpió

-Sino seré usada como material de pociones, lo sé , también se lo prometí a Herms descuide que no abriré el pico. Ella lo quiere mucho sabe- lo miro de reojo

El profesor se sorprendió, pero no permitió que su rostro reflejara su emoción interna

-Cuando sepa en qué casa estará le restare 20 puntos por insolente, aunque es obvio que quedara con los arrogantes de los leones

\- ¿Hermione que qué casa era? - preguntó divertida

-Muy graciosa Castell

Mientras tanto la castaña había llegado rápidamente a la mesa de los leones justo minutos antes de que el director hiciese su ingreso por la puerta de los profesores y se dirigiera hacia los alumnos.

-Queridos estudiantes antes de que inicien con la cena de esta noche tengo que hacer unos anuncios: Por motivos personales nuestra nueva estudiante de intercambio-todo el salón se llenó de murmullos de los estudiantes, pero Dumbledore los hizo callar para continuar su anuncio - no pudo asistir a las primeras semanas de clases, pero ya está aquí para incorporarse al colegio. Por favor recibamos a la señorita Amy Castell.

Las puertas se abrieron y Amy y el profesor Snape entraron hasta donde se encontraba el director, este hizo aparecer un taburete mientras el profesor de pociones conjuro al sombrero seleccionador y lo puso en la cabeza de Amy.

El sombrero no había gritado el resultado inmediatamente como las tres personas que sabían sobre el linaje de Amy habían esperado, paso un minuto y nada.

Amy lucía relajada, tranquila a pesar de los insistentes cuchicheos de los muchos alumnos que la veían. Dos minutos.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones aplaudía emocionados y las demás casas con excepción de los Slytherin también aplaudían, pero con menos euforia.

Amy le entregó el sombrero al profesor Snape y se fue a la mesa de los leones sentándose junto a Hermione.

-Amy que bien que quedaste en Gryffindor- miro a sus amigos- Amy ellos son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley

-Ahhh ustedes son los mejores amigos de Herms- los chicos no entendían como la chica nueva y Herms se conocían, ella lo noto así que les explico- nos conocimos antes de mi selección y ya se lo de la misión y el tema de los herederos de los fundadores- dijo con total naturalidad

El Trío de Oro palideció, nadie se debía enterar, pero ella lo había dicho a viva voz, lo curioso es que nadie parecía percatarse de nada.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA DEBIERON VER SUS CARAS!

-Amy no es broma- Hermione estaba pálida

-Tranquila Herms, cuando me senté puse un hechizo para que podamos hablar en privado

\- ¿O sea eres una heredera? - le pregunto Ron con sorpresa

-Si- dijo despreocupada mientras se servía una presa de pollo asado y puré de manzana- esto se ve realmente delicioso

\- ¿De qué casa?

Amy seguía distraída hasta que vio que el pelinegro al lado de Weasley le había hecho una pregunta.

-Tu eres…- se había olvidado el nombre del Niño que vivió, realmente era distraída- … Harry, lo siento soy malísima con los nombres ¿Que me decías?

\- ¿De qué casa eres heredera? A veces no coincide con la casa en la que te pone el sombrero

-Gryffindor, mmmmm chicos de verdad deben probar esta tarta es deliciosa

\- Creo que enserio tenías mucha hambre

-La verdad que si Herms, ese viaje fue enserio agotador

\- ¿Cómo llegaste Amy, en escoba?

-Nah volando- Amy vio que los chicos no entendían- soy una animaga, me transformo en un águila calva

-Wow eso es sorprendente ¿Cómo lo aprendiste? ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo? - el pelirojo sorprendentemente había dejado de embutir la comida como si fuera el fin del mundo cuando Amy menciono lo de los animagos- Harry y yo estábamos entrenando durante las vacaciones en el castillo y una de las cosas que estábamos aprendiendo era lo de convertirnos en animagos-explico-nunca se me dio bien transformaciones, pero enserio que me he estado esforzando, sabes, Herms es una animaga también, ella es un gato – sonrió

-Si lo sé, pero creo que me entere de eso de una manera un tanto…brusca

-Ella estaba con hambre y yo salía por los jardines- la castaña les explico- fue un accidente

-Caray

-Si, ese lado emplumado es bastante terco lo mío fue algo espontáneo no entrenaba ni tenía planeado ser una animaga, pero sucedió- tomo su jugo de calabaza- Wow ustedes en Hogwarts comen muy bien.

-Chicos creo que hay que hablar sobre los detalles sobre el entrenamiento antes de que termine la cena

-Ok Herms- el pelinegro hablo- el profesor Snape y yo estamos teniendo un buen progreso en cuanto al control de mi mente, incluso bajo presión

\- ¿Estas practicando oclumancia? -la pelinegra lo miraba sorprendido- Leí que eso era realmente difícil y requería una alta disciplina y control mental

-Voldemort puede acceder a la mente de Harry y por consiguiente ver sus recuerdos, si queremos ganarle él no debe enterarse- le explico Herms

-Eso es excelente Harry- Amy le sonrió- yo les prometo entrenar bastante, les aseguro que ganaremos esta guerra.

\- Gracias Amy, eso es lo que realmente esperamos-el pelinegro sabía que no sería fácil para nadie, la guerra estaba cerca… lo sentía- pensó mientras se tocaba la cicatriz inconscientemente

\- ¡Corre! el mocoso no debe estar lejos- el hombre corría a toda velocidad, no estaba en forma y llovía como mierda en ese lugar asqueroso.

El Lord lo había mandado a él y a un grupo de mortifagos a su disposición para capturar a un mocoso que se encontraba en América, en una especie de bosque lleno de alimañas muggles.

¿Qué querría el Lord con ese mocoso ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Se sentía aliviado al poder hacer esas preguntas- aunque sea en mi mente

-Pero mi señor ¿Qué tiene de especial el muchacho? - se encontraba arrodillado ante su señor vistiendo su túnica negra de mortifago y su máscara de plata  
-Mmmm bueno te diré, acércate- el lacayo obedeció- ¡CRUCIO!

El saco de carne y hueso se retorcía y resquebrajaba en el piso de mármol pulido de la mansión Malfoy.

-Yo no le doy explicaciones a NADIE, ahora lárgate y tráeme al muchacho vivo.

-S- si mi L-lord

Ya estaba cerca del muchacho, sus compañeros iban a su lado corriendo y lanzando maldiciones al mocoso que les llevaba la delantera, pero no por mucho.

-Estas rodeado mocoso, tengo indicaciones de llevarte vivo con mi amo, pero no creo que le importe que me divierta un rato contigo- sonrió para empezar a torturarlo.

\- ¡CRUCIO! - el muchacho se retorcía en el barro gritando y llorando, que gracioso.

-Mejor paramos- sus compañeros protestaron- es solo un mocoso, lo necesitamos vivo.

A regañadientes los demás mortifagos pararon de golpearlo y maldecirlo para dejarlo en el barro amarrado.

-De acuerdo, Williams saca el traslador, ya quiero largarme de este lugar.

No había sido tan difícil, solo había pasado un día desde que el Lord lo mando, se quedaron por los alrededores del bosque para buscar pistas sobre la ubicación exacta del muchacho, y que buena suerte habían tenido porque el mocoso había salido a cortar leña cuando lo estaban buscando apenas si se había defendido, no tenía varita y peleaba a lo muggle.

-Bueno en marcha- todos los mortifagos tomaron el traslador al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos sujetaba al chico por el brazo.

Llegaron al vestíbulo de la mansión y el jefe toco la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo para convocar a su señor, unos escasos minutos pasaron hasta que el que no debe ser nombrado se presentó a sus seguidores que inmediatamente se arrodillaron ante su presencia.

-Mi Lord- avanzó hasta ponerse delante suyo- tal como me lo ordeno he traído al muchacho vivo- hizo una seña a uno de sus compañeros pusiera al chico frente al Lord.

Vordemort miro al chico detenidamente, se paseaba por el vestíbulo observando a sus mortifagos.

\- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- una ola de energía color verde esmeralda ilumino todo el vestíbulo.

Solo quedaban el muchacho y el mortifago que había liderado el escuadrón.

-M-mi se-señor hemos cumplido lo que nos ordenó-el hombre estaba temblando en el suelo, sudaba frío, temía por su vida.

-No sé ni siquiera tu nombre o el de los demás- le dijo mientras giraba con su pie el rostro de uno de los cuerpos como si fuera cualquier cosa- tampoco me importa, se hizo otra profecía diciendo que el bando que consiga a todos los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts tendría el poder para destruir al otro, este mocoso es un heredero y para mi sorpresa de Slytherin- sonrío torcidamente

-E-estoy seguro mi Lord que u-usted conseguirá ganar y podrá arreglar este m-mundo lleno de sangres sucias e impuros- al hombre aun le fallaba la voz.

-Es verdad, pero no necesito que todos se enteren de este plan- levanto su varita apuntando al hombre en el suelo

\- ¡PIEDAD SEÑOR PIEDAD! - el hombre vio un rayo verde esmeralda que se dirigía directo hacia el mientras escuchaba a lo lejos una carcajada siniestra.


	14. Aviso

Hola, se que no publico nada en un buen tiempo y pues es porque estoy con muchas cosas detras de la pantalla, ya quisiera yo que el día dure más T.T pero SI voy a continuarla


End file.
